Tutoria especial
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Toni debe de recordar a Peter bajo que condiciones se aceptó que un adolescente formara parte de los Vengadores. Alerta: contiene Spanking / nalgadas de una figura paterna. Si esta temática no le interesa no pierda su tiempo leyendo este fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Peter miró el bloque de apartamento donde vivía con tía May y dio un largo suspiro. No recordaba haber tenido menos ganas de entrar en casa en toda su vida. La limusina estaba aparcada enfrente, Happy estaba haciendo un sudoku, o un crucigrama, des de allí arriba no podía verlo bien. pero siempre solía haber revistas de pasatiempos en la guantera. Pasatiempos, barritas energéticas y caramelos mentolados._

_Si Happy estaba abajo, Peper o Toni estaban arriba. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena. Peper porque sabía como hacerlo sentir miserable con una sola mirada y Toni porque sabía como hacerlo sentir miserable con…bueno digámoslo así, él sabía cómo. Si la situación no fuera suficientemente mala de por sí, de repente empezó a llover, más que llover a diluviar. Estando a escasos 20 metros de su habitación se estaba empapando hasta los huesos._

_Después de un par de truenos especialmente potentes, decidió que no era buena idea quedarse ahí arriba, en la cornisa del edificio. Respiró hondo y lanzó una telaraña al tejado del edificio donde vivía con tía May. Abrió la puertecilla que daba a las escaleras, y en aquel cuartucho de 2x2 donde el gerente guardaba la escalera, algunas herramientas y trastos se quitó el traje de Spiderman y se puso su ropa de siempre._

_Estaba cansado, no quería oír sermones, pero imposible que Tony o Pepers aceptaran un "hoy no, lo dejamos para otro día". ¿De qué estarían hablando con tía May? ¿de sus ficticias prácticas en la corporación? Si pudiera, simplemente meterse en la cama, taparse con el edredón y dormir. Oh, dormir, ¿Cuánto habría dormido en total esa semana? Seguro que había establecido algún tipo de récord. Su organismo era fantástico, de no ser por sus poderes arácnidos ya haría tiempo que habría acabado en el hospital. Pero simplemente estaba algo cansado. Vale, muy cansado. Pero durmiendo un par de horas al día, estar cansado era anecdótico._

_Cuando pasaba por al séptimo piso vio al gato de la señora Wagner paseándose por el alfeizar de la ventana, resguardándose la lluvia y en busca de una ventana medio abierta por donde entrar. Peter sonrió, gato tonto, siempre pendoneando con las gatas del bloque. Le abrió un poco la ventana y el gato como un rayo entró y se sacudió la poca agua que le había llegado a mojar. El gato desapareció por el pasillo. Fue esa misma agua que entraba por la ventana que hizo que Peter volviera en si. Claro que sí, podía ser como aquel gato. Podía pasear por el alfeizar hasta la ventana de su habitación y acostarse. Lo había hecho ya antes. Cuando alguna vez había tenido que salir a patrullar sin que su tía se diera cuenta._

_Peter entró sin hacer el más mínimo ruido en su habitación, dejó con sumo cuidado su mochila encima de la silla y se quitó las zapatillas de deporte. Se desabrochó el pantalón y se metió dentro de la rezando a todo dios conocido y por conocer que la cama no crujiera. Pero no crujió y aunque lo hubiera hecho un poco, la puerta estaba cerrada, y tía May estaba hablando con Tony en el salón…no hubieran oído nada. Peter al sentir una molestia en el costado, se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y lo dejó bajo la almohada. Seguía en silencio. Más de 37 llamadas y 68 WhatsApp por leer. Todos de Tony. También había 4 de su tía, pero seguramente serían por lo mismo. Peter se hizo un ovillo con el edredón, cerró los ojos y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido._

_Era pasado media noche cuando tía May decidió que llamaría a la policía, a pesar que Tony intentara persuadirla, era una mujer que cuando se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tony decidió que sería de más ayuda en su laboratorio que allí, así que se despidió, no sin antes dejarle un sobre a Peter, por si decidía regresar más tarde a casa. May aún estaba hablando con un agente por teléfono cuando Tony entró y vio al muchacho dormido en su cama, regresó a la salón y le dijo a May que colgara y señaló hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Peter. May corrió a ver y respiró aliviada ¿pero desde cuando estaba el niño allí? ¿Cuándo entró? ¿Por qué no saludó ni dijo nada?...ahora eso no tenía tanta importancia, el niño estaba allí, esta en cas y estaba en su camita, ella estaba aliviada. Toni vio como May se relajaba y volvía a sonreír despreocupada por fin después de muchas horas._

**Le iba a dejar este sobre, pero** (se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo interior de la americana) **mejor lo comento con el mañana. Me pasaré a primera hora, desayunaremos en la corporación ¿te importa May?**

**No, claro que no me importa, mañana no hay clases y yo trabajo, así que no se aburrirá aquí solo toda la mañana él solo.**

**Bueno…**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Es que pensé que Peter se lo había comentado. Va un poquito retrasado con su proyecto y me pidió más tiempo así que le dije que podía trabajar en él todo el fin de semana, que podía dormir en una de las habitaciones de nuestros internos si era necesario.**

**No, no me comentó nada, no suele contarme estas cosas, no quiere que me preocupe. Como si eso fuera posible, niños jejeje**

**Niños jejeje** (se rió pero en su risa, a diferencia de la de May, había malicia).

**Aprovecharé que el fin de semana está fuera e iré a comprar unas cosas en el Ikea. Hace ya tiempo que quiero cambiar alguna que otra cosilla de aquí, está todo tan viejo.**

**¡Una gran idea! Después de trabajar, una buena comida en** (sacó una tarjetita) **diga que va de mi parte y tarde de compras y él domingo todo el día para redecorar tranquilamente sin adolescentes belicosos de por medio** (May se rió su Peter era, cualquier cosa, menos belicoso. Reconocía trsitemente que no estaba bien que Peter pasara de esa manera del señor Stark, después de la oportinudad que le estaba dando, pero Peter noera malo solo que no le grstaba enfrentarse a la gente)


	2. Chapter 2

_El olor a canela y jengibre despertó a Peter. ¿Navidad? Aún faltaban casi dos meses. Olía a recién horneado. Tía May no cocinaba, así que era otra cosa ¿quizás hubiera madrugado para encargar un desayuno completo en el Dinner de Sam? Si, seguro, para hacerlo sentir un poco más culpable por haber pasado de ella ayer._

_Tía May había sido un daño colateral, con quien estaba enfadado era con Tony, siempre la misma historia. Demasiado joven. Céntrate en tus estudios. Limítate a ayudar a los ciudadanos de New York. Ya habrá tiempo. Y desde que el capitán América regresó había incorporado más frasecitas estúpidas e incluso había empezado a tomarse demasiadas libertades. El colmo fue cuando un par de semanas atrás le sermoneó por el bajo nivel de su último trabajo de filosofía. ¡Pero si ni siquiera era una asignatura de verdad! ¿Quién trabajaba hoy en día de Filósofo? ¡Nadie!_

_Esa charla y sobre todo el tono paternalista de la charla y que lo hiciera delante de Peper…estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. Peter sobrellevaba a ratos lo de que Tony lo supervisará minuciosamente en su trabajo como Spiderman. Pero Peter intentaba justificarlo con que él lo había metido en los Vengadores y que el traje tan genial y los gadgets que tan bien le venían era todo cortesía del señor Stark. Pero lo de meterse con su vida privada…eso ya era sobrepasarse de manera._

_Peter intentó disipar esas malas vibraciones de su cabeza, tenía que disculparse con May y no lo quería hacer amargado. Eso era también culpa de Tony. Si él no hubiera estado hostigándolo todo el maldito día, no habría tenido que desconectar el teléfono y hackear el localizados de si traje, ni pasarse 4 horas dando vueltas por ahí esperando que el metomentodo de Tony Stark se fuera a su casa para poder regresar. Ni eso, tuvo que escabullirse en su propia habitación para poder acostarse en paz. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse. Peter decidió que mejor se daba una ducha larga._

**\- May, me voy a la ducha, eso huele fantástico, no te lo comas todo ¿eh?** (Dijo Peter metiéndose en el cuarto de baño).

_Tony sonrió, pero no dijo nada, esperaría que el mocoso estuviera totalmente despejado para tener la charla que le debía._

_La ducha fue larga desde el punto de vista de Peter, eterna si le hubiesen preguntado a Toni. Que de no saber que el chico aún no sabía de su presencia hubiera jurado que la había alargado tanto adrede._

**\- ¿Tortitas?** (Exclamó alucinado Peter al ver que se trataba de un desayuno casero completo, nada del take-away del Dinner. Peter solo había visto ese desayuno en la televisión y en … )** ¿se-señor Stark?** (Tartamudeó Peter y acabó de entrar en el salón. Allí estaba Toni trajeado pero con uno de eso delantales de chiste de tía May).

\- **Bueno días, Peter. Por favor, siéntate, el zumo lo hice ya rato y va a perder sus vitaminas** (Tony se golpeó mentalmente en la cabeza, acabada de decir las mismas palabras que le decía su madre cuando era pequeño, incluso sabiendo que eso carecía totalmente de base científica). **He hecho un montón de tortitas, se que te gustan, así que espero que traigas hambre** (eso no había soñado tan maternal ¿verdad?).

-** ¡Tú!** (Fue lo primero que pudo decir tras salir del asombro).

**\- ¿Sí?** (Tony hizo como que no se había percatado del enfado de Peter ni de sus malos modos)

**\- ¿Y May? ¿Qué has hecho con mi tía?** (Peter siguió enfrentándose a Tony).

-** Nick Fury me debía un favor y …**(Tony iba a tomarle el pelo a Peter pero la carita que puso el chico de horror le ablandó en corazón)**Estamos a sábado y son las nueve y media , está en el trabajo, Peter** (Dijo para tranquilizarlo. Peter se sintió superidiota en ese momento y eso lo encolerizó aún más)

**\- ¡Fuera de mi casa! No tiene derecho a estar aquí. ¡No le consentiré que venga a mi propia casa a mangonearme!**

**\- Eeeeh ehhh** (Tony levantó ambas manos como si de un atraco se tratase). **Vamos a calmarnos aquí. Nos sentamos y hablamos como personas civi…**

**\- ¡Civili-leches! ¡Te largas! No te quieto en mi casa, ésta es mi casa, MI CASA, no la torre Stark, no el cuartel de los Vengadores, no cualquiera de tus propiedades. MI CASA. Y no consiento que…**

**\- Ya ya ya** (esta vez fue Tony quien lo interrumpió) **¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Te mangonee?** (Alzó una ceja y acto seguido puso su mejor cara de "estoy hablando muy en serio") **Deja que te aclare algo antes que sigas con tu pataleta** (Peter estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello cuando Toni empezó a caminar hacia él, instintivamente Peter dio un paso hacia atrás) **Primero ésta casa no es tu casa, es el apartamento que el casero arrienda a tu tía May, si es de alguien es del casero o de tu tía, pero tuyo seguro que no. Segundo, tu tía, la que a duras penas logra pagar este apartamento, me ha invitado a pasar y "sentirme como en mi casa, mientras ella estuviera fuera". Tercero, no vamos a quedarnos mucho, en cuanto desayunemos, nos vamos para la torre Stark, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.** (Peter iba a decir algo cuando Tony en un gesto muy teatral levantó un cuarto dedo)** Y cuarto...Si vuelves a hablarme así alguna vez, te daré tal zurra que por mucho poder autoregenerador que tengas, arañita, no te podrás sentar a gusto en una buena temporada, y no me importará quien haya presente o donde estemos o si vamos vestidos de Ironman y de Spiderman, la zurra te la llevarás como me llamo Anthony Edward Stark.**

\- **No puedes venir a mi casa y amenazarme** (Peter protestó indignado)

-** No es una amenaza, Peter. Es una promesa** (Peter abrió la boca pero al ver la cara tan intimidante de Tony cerró la boca al instante. Y que ese hombre llevara máscara para enfrentarse con los malos? Con esa cara hubiera amedrentado a más de la mitad sin mover un solo dedo). **Desayunemos** (Dijo algo más relajado pero aún en un inusual tono solemne).

-** No tengo hambre** (Dijo en voz baja Peter,pero que al estar a menos de un metro el uno del otro, fue perfectamente audible para Tony).

-** No más mentiras, Peter** (Dijo sentándose él a la mesa que él mismo había preparado) **tienes 15 años, a tu edad siempre se tiene hambre. Tú mismo me lo dijiste ¿no?** ( y con la mano le indicó que se sentara. Lo cierto es que estaba hambriento y aquello olía delicioso pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Así que se mantuvo allí de pie en silencio intentando aguantarle la mirada al mismísimo Tony Stark. Toni se comió media tortita, se bebió el zumo y después el café. Una vez acabado su pequeño desayuno dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó).** Si así lo quieres** (Tony negó con la cabeza, ¿porque con los adolescentes tenía que ser siempre a la manera difícil? Peter al ver que Tony iba hacía él tragó saliva pero no se movió), **nos vamos ya para la torre Stark** (Dijo agarrándolo fuertemente por el brazo. Peter instintivamente se zafó del agarre al igual que acto seguido instintivamente Tony le propinó una fuerte y sonora nalgada. Peter aún estaba asimilando lo que acababa de pasar cuando otra tres nalgadas cayeron rápidamente). **Peter a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no es muy buena idea tocarme las narices cuando estoy enfadado. ¿Vas a seguir buscándome las cosquillas o vas a comportarte como el buen chico que tu tía y yo sabemos que eres?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Peter tenía ganas de partirle la cara, pero sabía que te nía mucho más él que perder que Tony. Quizás el gustazo inicial de cerrarle la bocaza al mismismo Tony Stark fuera muy tentadora, pero también sabia que era una victoria efímera. En cuanto Tony se recuperara de la sorpresa de verse golpeado por un crio de 15 años, pasarían dos cosas. Y ninguna de las dos eran buenas._

_La primera cosa que podía pasar es que su relación se acabara en ese mismo acto, y con su relación no solo se refería a la colaboración de Spiderman y Ironman o su pertenencia a los Vengadores o su acceso a los laboratorios Stark, también significaba el fin de la relación Tony-Peter. Y era eso último lo que le decía que debía apretar los puños y meterse las manos en el bolsillo._

_La segunda opción, era vergonzosa incluso solo tenerla en cuenta, pero algo le decía que tenía muchas papeletas de que fuera lo que pasara si le propinaba un puñetazo. Peter había evitado a Tony en gran parte porque temía que después de la última discusión y de estar días ignorando sus mensajes y sus llamadas, Tony acabaría poniéndolo sobre sus rodillas y dándole una soberana paliza._

_Ya lo hizo antes, y no en una ocasión sino en dos. Tras la segunda ocasión a Peter le quedó claro que para Tony aquella primera zurra no había sido algo excepcional. Debió de imaginárselo porque tras la primera zurra en vez de disculparse o poner tierra de por medio, lo único que pasó fue que Tony no perdía la oportunidad siempre que lo creía para hacerle saber de forma muy sutil pero inconfundible que si se pasaba mucho de la raya volvería a ponerlo sobre sus rodillas de nuevo. Y finalmente así fue._

_En los últimos meses entre Peter y Tony había habido muchas de esas miradas de "no me toques las pelotas o te caliento". Y realmente ahí radicaba el enfado de Peter. En que el reciente interés de Tony por la vida privada de Peter podía significar algo más que simple y puro interés, podía significar volver a las rodillas de Tony por cualquier cosa a parte de su faceta de Vengador._

_Tony se dio cuenta que la cabeza del chico iba a mil por hora, llevaba al menos un minuto mirándolo, pero sin verlo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que Tony se podría haber puesto a recitar Otelo que ni se hubiera dado cuenta. En parte Tony se alegró que el muchacho estuviera allí considerando sus posibilidades, no necesitaba ser el puto Tony Stark para saber que eran cero. Pero era bueno ver que el chico hacía sus propios cálculos._

_Peter miró el desayuno, como si acabara de decir adiós a su última cena, Tony se rio y Peter regresó de nuevo a la realidad._

**Desayuna** (dijo Tony después de un suspiro más propio de Peper que de Tony Stark. Esta vez Peter obedeció y se sentó a la mesa y empezó a desayunar. Tony también regreso a la mesa y tras tomar un poco más de café y la media tortita que le quedaba se puso a trabajar en su Tablet. Al principio comía con voracidad como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero pronto se percató que en cuanto acabara el desayuno tendría que enfrentarse a Tony. Tony no había nacido ayer se dio cuenta de la treta de Peter en seguida). **Tu tía estará todo el día fuera** (Peter alzó la mirada y lo miró extrañado),** después de l trabajo se va a pasar por Ikea, quiere renovar un poco todo esto**. (Peter llevaba semanas oyendo a su tía quejarse del aspecto tan aburrido del apartamento). **Y mañana estará montando estantes y esas cosas que les chiflan tanto a las mujeres. Así que ha estado encantadísima cuando le he sugerido que este fin de semana lo pasaras en la Torre Stark "poniéndote al día".**

**¿Todo bajo control?** (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto).

**Es lo que hacemos los mayores.**

**¿Manipular?** (Tony lo miró sorprendido, creía que el chico se había dado cuenta ya que esa actitud no estaba siendo nada buena para él).

**Ten cuidado que no te manipulé yo a ti hasta mis rodillas ahora mismo** (dijo enfadado. Peter se dio cuenta que no había jugado bien sus cartas. ¿qué narices le pasaba a su sentido arácnido?)

**Lo siento** (dijo viendo que la situación se había vuelto a poner difícil. Tony se pasó la mano por la cara y resopló).

**Mira Peter dejemos las cosas claras ya. Vamos a ir a la torre Stark ambos sabemos que va a pasar allí. Pero te lo diré porque siempre he sido muy claro contigo. Te castigaré por todos los desplantes de esta semana, por tu mal actitud, por tu irresponsabilidad y por que me has tocado los cojones como nadie** (Peter volvió a abrir muchos los ojos) No me mires así, yo no soy el capi. Yo llamo las cosas por su nombre.

**Es todo culpa tuya, no entiendo porque tengo que sea castigado (Tony lo miró alucinado).**

**¿Disculpa?** (Tony estaba flipando)

¡**Sí! Desde que regresó el Capi no has hecho otra cosa que comportarte como un autentico capullo. Solo te portas así conmigo para impresionarlo.**

**¿Perdón? Jajaja** (Tony no podía salir de su asombro) **me he comportado exactamente igual que siempre contigo.**

**¡No!** (dijo con rabia) **¡Mentiroso!** (hasta Peter se dio cuenta que había sonado muy infantil).** ¿Hablar con mis profes? ¿Pedir mis calificaciones? ¿Hablar con tía May? ¿monitorizarme cuando no estoy ni en una misión ni de patrulla?** (Peter gritaba esa última frase).** Pretender darme una zurra. Nada de eso pasaba antes que llegara el capitán américa.**

**¡Ja!** (dio una risotada sarcástica),** mira mocoso, la primera vez que te puse sobre mis rodillas no había regresado aún el capi, llevo monitorizándote mucho antes de que te diera ese estúpido traje, des de que vi aquellos horribles videos de un niño en pijama en youtube.**

**Eso no es cierto, es con el maldito protocolo ruedecitas** (gritó. Tony resopló y sacó su Tablet y le empezó a enseñar videos de Peter de sus inicios de Spiderman, de cuando quedaba con Ned para las comicon, cuando ayudaba su tía May en el comedor comunitario,…) **¿Me has estado espiando todo este tiempo?**

**Espiando no, vigilándote, cuidando que no te hicieras matar en el proceso de hacerte un héroe** (dijo muy serio y guardando de nuevo la Tablet). T**e eché el ojo encima mucho antes de que el Capi regresara, te abrí las puertas de mi casa mucho antes de que el Capitán regresara** (Tony lo miró fijamente con cara de estar dolido),** fui yo, no el capi quien convenció a todo el mundo que merecías ser un vengador como el que más. Soy yo no el capi, quien hizo un par de llamadas para que el banco de tu tía le diera más tiempo para regresarles los prestamos, ya que es tan testaruda como tú y no me dejo saldárselas yo mismo.**

**Sí, vale eres un santo barón**

**Peter, no sé porque te has comportado como un idiota estos días, pero si es por el capitán, lo dejas ya, porque es una fantasía que te has creado en tu cabecita de chorlito. ¡Habla conmigo, joder! ¡Si tienes un problema conmigo, lo hablamos, pero estas chiquilladas, deben acabar ya!**

**No puedes meterte en mi vida, no puedes ir por ahí hablando con mis profesores, con mis amigos, mis compañeros de clase, no puedes decirme a que hora llegar a casa o acostarme, …no veo que lo hagas con los demás.**

**Escúchame bien, no solo puedo hacerlo sino que además lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo. Estés o no en el equipo. Puedo porque tienes 15 años, porque tu tía me lo pidió, porque no eres otro miembro del equipo eres miembro de MI equipo, de MI familia y porque soy el puto Tony Stark.**


	4. Chapter 4

Y ahí estaba otra vez con lo de "PUTO Tony Stark", Peter pensó que Tony cuando querían podía comportarse también como un crio. Peter sabía que estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar y que de haberlo dicho en otro momento y sin el equipo delante, Tony incluso le hubiera reído la gracias. Pero Tony era un poquito hipócrita en eso. Era como si hubiera dos Tonys y no era ese rollo Tony/Ironman. Todo el mundo sabía que Ironman era Tony Stark, no había razón alguna para comportarse diferente cuando llevaba la armadura que cuando no. Es más Tony era siempre Tony, excepto cuanto los Vengadores, y más concretamente Natasha o el capi estaban presentes. Y quizás los videos que le había enseñado, demostraban que sí, que llevaba tiempo "espiándolo" fuera de lo puramente "laboral". Pero Peter no se chupaba el dedo Tony se comportaba diferente cuando esos dos estaban delante. ¿Quién era el crio que buscaba la aprobación de papá y mamá?

**Peter, agarra tus cosas, nos vamos ya** (dijo Tony poniéndose serio pero se le veía más relajado)

**No** (dijo casi en un susurro Peter)

**¿Perdón? No te he oído bien** (aunque lo había oído perfectamente ya que no estaban ni a medio metro de distancia). **¿puedes repetir?**

**No quiero ir** (dijo Peter, miró tímidamente la reacción de Tony a sus palabras e instintivamente dio un paso atrás, poniendo algo más de distancia entre ambos).

**Eso no lo dudo, pero vendrás, así que deja de demorar más las cosa, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y soy un hombre bastante ocupado. Agarra tus cosas, Happy está esperándonos abajo y ya debe haber acabado todo su arsenal de pasatiempos** (Tony resopló un profunda y sonoramente. El chico no se movía, no estaba seguro si Peter estaba asustado o se estaba rebelando)** ¿Peter?** (se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró fijamente).

**Por favor Tony** (era casi una suplica).

**De acuerdo** (Tony sacó su teléfono del bolsillo e hizo una llamada) **Happy tienes la mañana libre, ya puedes irte, no te necesitaremos, nooo, después ya te cuento, no, sí, tranquilo, si, vale, si, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? De acuerdo, yo te llamo, sí, adiós** (rodó los ojos como lo haría un adolescente y guardó de nuevo el teléfono y se quitó la corbata y la americana).** Lo hablamos aquí. ¿prefieres en tu habitación o aquí mismo?** (Tony dijo mientras se remangaba las mangas. Peter lo miró con horror)

**¿Qué?** (lo miró horrorizado)

**¡Oh! ¿no pensarías que podrías comportarte como lo has hecho durante toda una semana y con después decir por favor con carita de pena y ya estaría todo arreglado?** (Tony lo miró sin salir de su asombro, o el chico era más inocente de lo que pensaba o le estaba tomando el pelo).

**¡ME COMPORTÉ ASÍ PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE OTRA! ¡TÚ ERAS EL QUE SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO FUERA DE LUGAR!** (volvió a insistir Peter enfadado).

**¡SE ACABÓ! YA ME HARTÉ DE REPETIRLO, CHICO** (y aún después de ese chico el sentido arácnido no se activaba, pero Peter no necesitaba saber que cuando Tony le llamaba "chico" es que estaba cabreadísimo con él). **Vas muy equivocado si crees que puedes hacer y deshacer a tu antojo, sin decir nada a nadie. Necesitas que un adulto te vigile y te supervise. No porque seas Spiderman, sino porque tienes 15 malditos años. Estás aún a años luz de ser lo suficientemente responsable para tomar tus propias decisiones teniendo en cuenta todas las consecuencias que esas decisiones te supondrán. A años luz ¿oíste? Y las pataletas de las últimas semanas no hacen otra cosa que demostrarme que llevo razón. eres un buen chico, Peter pero sigues siendo un chaval de 15 años y yo un adulto de 48. ASÍ QUE SÍ, ME PREOCUPO DE TUS NOTAS, DE TUS AMIGOS Y DE LO QUE HACES CUANDO NO ESTÁS DELANTE DE MIS NARICES.**

**Entiendo que se preocupe, preocúpese todo lo que quiera, señor Stark. Ese no es problema, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE HACE ALGO MÁS QUE PREOCUPARSE…HABLA CON MIS PROFES, ME ESPÍA Y TIENE LAS SANTAS** (iba a decir pelotas pero en último momento se lo pensó) **AGALLAS DE DECIRME QUE PUEDO Y QUE NO PUEDO HACER. NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LA VIDA DE SPIDERMAN SINO LA DE PETER PARKER. Y YO NO SOY SU HIJO, NO TENGO PORQUE** (pero no acabó la frase, Peter ya estaba mirando el suelo del salón. ¿Desde cuando Tony tenía supervelocidad, se preguntó Peter que no se había dado cuenta que en medio de su griterío, Tony había empezado a caminar hacia él y solo tuvo que alargar un brazo, agarrarlo por el bíceps y tirar de él a la vez que se sentaba en aquella misma silla done tres minutos antes Peter estaba sentado desayunado. Ahora Peter estaba sobre las rodillas de Tony justo lo que llevaba temiendo desde hacía días) **NOOOOOO**

_**Plass, plass, plass, …** _(Tony descargó 15 nalgadas durísimas antes de decir al fin algo) **quizás no lleves ni mi sangre ni mis apellidos, pero estoy muy seguro que lo que hay entre nosotros va mucho más allá de una pura relación de mentor/ aprendiz.**

**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO PUEDES, PARA**

**_Plass plass plass..._** (Tony le dio 10 nalgadas más) **Ya te dije que no solo podía, sino que iba a hacerlo. Te has ganado una buena zurra, Peter. Te la has ganado a pulso. Y soy yo quien te la va a dar porque básicamente es a mí quien has tocados las narices, pero sobre todo porque yo soy el adulto responsable que se preocupa de tu bienestar. Aunque mañana mismo tomarás la decisión de no volver a ser Spiderman nunca más, yo seguiría aquí, preocupándome por ti y por tu tía. Alegrándome de tus alegrías y entristeciéndome con tus penas. ¿O acaso me vas a decir que todo el jaleo que montaste en el cuartel con los demás Vengadores cuando me secuestraron lo hubieras montado por cualquier otro de ellos?** (claro que no, pensó Peter, eso era ridículo. El desobedeció al capitán y fue el mismo a rescatar a Tony porque Tony era…era especial. Era como, mierda, le molestaba tener que reconocerlo. Pero Tony no era un jefe, ni un mentor, ni un superior, ni siquiera un amigo. Ned era un amigo. Tony era como había dicho el mismo Tony, era de la familia) **Te he hecho una pregunta Peter** (dijo dando una nalgada especialmente dolorosa)

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUU NO, VALE, NO. HUBIERA IDO A RESCATARLOS, PERO SEGURAMENTE HUBIERA ESPERADO A LAS ORDENES DE FURY. OOOOH VALE LLEVÁS RAZÓN. ERES DE LA FAMILÍA ¿CONTENTO? AHORA SUELTAME, YA TIENES LO QUE QUERÍAS** (dijo entre lágrimas Peter e intentó levantarse para salir de una postura tan vergonzosa, pero Tony no le dejó moverse).

**Gracias, tu también eres de mi familia. Y por eso me voy a encargar personalmente de que no te me tuerzas. Yo no tuve a nadie que se preocupara más allá de mi fama y de mi fortuna. Y sé que las cosas me hubieran ido mucho mejor de haber tenido a alguien mayor, alguien que supiera que la estaba cagando mucho antes de que todo estuviera tan jodido que fuera imposible negar que la había cagado por todo lo alto. Alguien que viendo que estaba tomando una mala decisión me hubiera puesto una mano en el hombro y me hubiera dicho "no, Tony, por ahí no vas bien".**

**No es en el hombro donde está tu mano, precisamente** (dijo Peter con una especie de pucherito. Tony no pudo aguantarse la risa).

**Ciertamente no. Si hubieras puesto más interés a tus deberes de literatura, habrías captado que era una metáfora _plass plass plass_**

**Auuuuuuuuuuuu captada, captada, ahora suéltame. Esto es humillante.**

**Ok, te voy a dejar, y vamos a hablar, después te daré la zurra que tenemos pendiente y después si quieres puedes pasar el resto del fin de semana en la Torre. Pero necesito saber que cuando te suelte no vas a empezar de nuevo con otra pataleta o te vas a poner a jugar al escondite como llevas haciendo toda la semana ¿vale?** (Peter tardó un minuto en responder, nada de lo que acababa de decir Tony le gustaba pero se le habían agotado las ideas para librarse de ser castigado).

**Vale** (dijo finalmente. Tony lo soltó y Peter se apresuró a levantarse y poner algo de distancia entre Tony y él. Par alivio de Tony el chico no salió corriendo. Simplemente se quedó de píe cabizbajo esperando a que Tony empezará a hablar)

**Vamos a hablar ahora ¿vale?** (Peter asintió con la cabeza, pero aún no lo mirada a los ojos, no era por miedo, era por vergüenza básicamente. Tony apartó un poco las cosas del desayuno y agarró de nuevo la silla y apartándola un poco le indicó que se sentara, como cuando invitas una chica a un restaurante y apartas un poco la silla para que se siente. Peter tragó saliva, pero se sentó. Tony se sentó después en la silla que un día había sido la silla de tío Ben. Peter no pudo evitar reparar en la coincidencia. Ni May ni él solían sentarse en esa silla, era como el sitio vacío que había dejado Ben tras su muerte en sus vidas). **Debo reconocer que no he sabido plantear bien nuestra situación. Tenía que haber sido más claro des del minuto uno. Pero he de confesar que no esperaba que tu tía y tu os colorarais en nuestra vida como lo habéis hecho. No soy tu mentor Peter, no te veo como un discípulo o un becario como decimos a todos. Y lo sabes. Lo sé porque has tomado ventaja de eso siempre que has podido **(arqueó una ceja y Peter se sonrojó, sabía que era cierto. Solía pasearse por las instalaciones Stark más como un socio de Tony que como un becario, y sabía que Tony se lo permitía)**. No creo que sea necesario hacer algún tipo de documento legal para poner nombre a lo que sentimos el uno por el otro** (Peter lo miró horrorizado). **Joder Peter , no me refiero a nada asqueroso, me refiero a que eres como un sobrino para mi. Considérame el tito Tony** (a Peter se le escapó la risa) **¿Quizás un poco demasiado?**

**Suena ridículo.**

**Pues entonces descarto lo de Papi Tony** (Peter puso cara de horror de nuevo)

**Ok, Tony a secas** (Peter asintió) **pero aunque sea Tony a secas, no voy a comportarme contigo como si fueras un becario más o un subalterno ¿Entiendes?** (Peter retorció el hocico a disgusto pero asintió).** No pongas esa cara, tú tampoco lo querrías.**

**No** (dijo flojito porque no molaba tener que reconocerlo)** ¿De verdad que tengo que llamarte Tío Tony** (cambio rápidamente lo de tito) **delante de todos? **(lo que relamente le preocupaba al crio era "el delante de todos", no era llamar a Tony tío Tony, eso incluso podía gustarle un poco)

**No, claro que no. Solo digo que no me veas como a tu jefe, considérame como tu atractivo, multimillonario, ultra inteligente, mega fantástico y preocupado tío.**

**¿Cómo a tío Ben?**

**Sería un honor. Sé que dejó el listón muy alto** (Tony sonrió tiernamente, para Peter era raro ver a Tony con esa cara. Él solo conocía a dos Tonys el Tony divertido y el Tony cabreado).** Y creo que tu tío no estaría muy contento conmigo si dejara que te convirtieras en un patán, como lo fui yo a tu edad.**

**Jajaja ¿eras un patán a mi edad?**

**El rey de los patanes. Imagínate este cerebro, esta cara y esta lengua... sin nadie que le pusiera limites.**

**Ahora tienes a Peps que no deja que te comportes como un paptán ¿verdad?**

**Jajaja si, y a Happy y a toda aquella gente que me importa. Pero sobre todo yo mismo que me autocensuro mucho para no hacer ****pasarlo mal por mis estupideces a la genet que me importa y quiero.**

**Si, seguro jajajaja**

**Aunque te parezca mentira no hago nada sin haberlo meditado muchísimo antes y sin haber sopesado todas las consecuencias que esas acciones pueden conllevar** (Tony hablaba en serio pero volvía a ser e Tony relajado de siempre). **Yo he tenido que aprender de la peor manera posible, no quiero eso para tí, Peter. Además tienes mucha suerte tú no eres yo, ojala yo hubiera sido como tú a tu edad** (Peter se sintió bien al oír aquello de la boca de Tony).** Y ahora que sabe mis intenciones** (no pudo evitar reírse) **dime cuales son las tuyas.**

**¿Las mías? No entiendo** (Peter estaba realmente desconcertado. ¿qué era lo que él podía portarle a Tony? ¿era a eso a lo que se refería, no?).** Yo no tengo ningunas intenciones**

**Oooh venga, chaval. Todos tenemos. Yo quiero ser el tito Stark** (dijo otra vez usando tito en vez de tío) **ayudarte a desarrollar todo tu potencial, limar esas pequeñas asperezas y abrillantar esa grandeza que ahí en ti. Estar a tu lado en los buenos y malos momentos. Formar parte de tu vida y que ti formes parte de la mía. Y que quieres de mí, de verdad y que quieres ofrecerme.**

**No lo sé, en serio. No creo que más allá del rollo de Spiderman yo pueda ofrecerle algo que no tenga ya.**

**¿Qué tal Ser un sobrino? Sorprendentemente mis padres después de mi decidieron no tener más hijos, así que soy hijo único. Jamás tendré un sobrino** (eso puede ser algo que me ofrezcas)

**Sí, me gustaría mucho ser parte de tu familia.**

**¿Entonces me ofreces ser parte de la tuya? En contraprestación**

**Sí **(asintió y sonrió, se sentía algo estúpido y se daba cuenta que Tony le estaba hablando a como a un niño de 7 años, pero no le importó, era agradable sentirse decir que eras parte de su familia).

**¿Qué más? **(Peter se encogió de hombros) **venga, Peter, eres un chico listo, piensa, seguro que encuentras más, eres un chico brillante tienes tanto que ofrecer… ¿No me estarás racaneando, verdad?**

**Jajaja no señor, pero de verdad que** (Tony alzó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, no se iba a rendir, iba a sacarle una confesión completa)** Cuando usted sea viejo puedo ir a visitarle a la residencia**

**Jajajaja muy gracioso, chaval, ahora en serio, piensa.**

**Sé lo que quiere oír, pero no estoy seguro de querer decirlo.**

**Bfffff **(resopló Tony)** Peter no quiero que te sientas incomodo, pero a estas alturas ya hay la suficiente confianza para hablar sin rodeos y ser francos ¿verdad?**

**De acuerdo, prometo escucharlo y tener sus opiniones en cuenta ¿de acuerdo?** (Dijo Peter a regañadientes)

**Eh eh eh eh , no van por ahí los tiros, y más te vale que me escuches y hagas caso **(rehízo la frase)** de mis opiniones. Me refiero a que, si yo abro las puertas de mi casa a ti, lo mínimo que espero lo mismo de tu parte. Y si Peter, esta es otra metáfora.**

**Algo me dice que no será en condiciones de igualdad**

**Jajajaja ni lo sueñes. Ya te he dicho que yo rondo los 50 y tú no tienes edad ni de viajar en avión solo. ¿y bien Peter?**

**De acuerdo, puede formar parte de mi vida, puede opinar sobre mi vida y mi futuro, pero…**(Tony estaba a punto de echarse a reír, el chico no se daba por vencido) **pero eso no significa que yo siempre vaya a hacer todo lo que usted diga**

**"No lo pretendo. Con que no hagas lo que te prohíba y hagas lo que te ordene, estaremos bien **(Peter lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aquella misma frase se la había soltado muchas veces tío Ben así que decirle que no, le hubiera hecho sentir exactamente igual que estar fallándole a tío Ben)**.**

**Creía que no era una relación jefe-subordinado **(Peter dijo muy fresco).

**No suelo zurrar a mis subordinados cuando se pasan de la raya** (y toda la frescura de Peter se esfumó de golpe. Peter estaba ante el rey de los comentarios ácidos, y Tony simplemente no iba a ganarle en su propio terreno. Él inventó el concepto de bocazas encantador).

**Vale, pero con una condición, que los demás miembros del equipo no sepan nada de este acuerdo**

**Peter, cómo decírtelo, ya lo saben, él único que parece no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora eres tú. Pero no sufras, sé a que te refieres, y a menos que tú no me saques los colores en público yo no te los sacaré a ti **(Peter sabía que eso sería lo máximo que podría sacarle a Tony).

**De acuerdo. Somos familia **(alargó la mano como para cerrar el trato, Tony se rio, pero le estrechó la mano).** Tendremos que hablar con tía May….**

**Como te he dicho antes todos ya estaba al caso, excepto tu…me invitó a su casa, deja que pases días enteros en la torre, me llama cuando está preocupada, hablamos constantemente por teléfono sobre ti, me pidió que te ayudara en todo lo que fuera posible, que te guiara y no dejara que todo tu potencial se fuera por el retrete. Créeme que tu tía ya sabe lo que hay entre nosotros. Y forma parte de esto al 100x100.**

**Pero ella no sabe lo otro, lo de…**(dijo poniéndose rojo)

**Tu tía es muchas cosas, menos idiota. Lo sabe **(Tony se puso serio).

**No, imposible **(dijo negándolo con la cabeza).

**Tu tío Ben guardaba una vieja alpargata negra en aquel armario** (mirando hacia el armario de la entrada, donde solían meter los abrigos y los zapatos cuando llegaban a casa) **solo hay una, la otra desapareció cuando él era un niño. Pero aún así su padre la conservó, y él a su vez, la conservó, porque ninguno de los dos tuvo jamás la intención de calzársela. Estoy seguro que tú jamás se la viste en el píe ¿verdad, Peter?** (Peter se había quedado en blanco)

**Cómo…**

**¿Cómo crees que lo sé? ¿quién crees que me habló de esa zapatilla? **(Peter no podía creérselo, May le había hablado a Tony de eso, quería morirse de vergüenza) **estaba realmente asustada. La tenías muy preocupada, llevas días irreconocible, problemas en la escuela, con los maestros, llegando a las tantas…a penas hablas con ella.**

**No podía decirle que estaba de patrulla**

**El martes y el miércoles pasado no estabas de patrulla, estabas escondiéndote en casa de tu amigo Ned **(dijo enfadado porque le quisiera tomar el pelo. Peter se mordió el labio, no esperaba que le pillara con una mentira tan pronto)**.Nos tienes a todos preocupados, Peter. Es lo que decía antes de saber exactamente las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Estabas intentando vengarte de mi, y en el proceso has hecho que tus notas bajaran, que tus profesores cambiaran la percepción de ti, que tu salud se viera afectada, sí lo sé, te recuperas rápido, pero no es necesario llevar tu cuerpo al límite, por una pataleta. Y además también has hecho que tu tía, Pots, Happy, tus amigos se preocuparan y por supuesto que yo me cabree y que acabes sobre mis rodillas recibiendo una buena zurra. Seguro que solo habías considerado este último escenario **(Peter se dio cuenta que llevaba razón. en todos eso días solo pensó en la posibilidad de que cuando finalmente tuviera que enfrentarse con Tony acabara o expulsado o con el culo hecho trizas)


	5. Chapter 5

_Peter se calló, todo estaba dicho ahora solo quedaba enfrentarse a su condena. No le importaba parecer un cobarde, pero no quería que llegase ese momento, merecido o no es castigo, no lo quería. Y si Tony le hubiera dicho, no me importa, lo dejamos aquí, le habría dolido pero lo habría aceptado. Aunque días después hubiera ido con el rabo entre las piernas, pidiéndole que le perdonara, le castigar y que volvieran a su relación de siempre. Pero allí y en ese momento hubiera tomado cualquier opción que le salvara el trasero._

_Tony necesitaba darle un rato al chico para que asimilara todo lo que acababa de comprometerse. Se acabó el fingir que solo era un chico con superpoderes al que Tony le hacía trajes chulos. Se acabó el fingir que si no había misión la relación entre Spiderman y Ironman era inexistente. Se acabó decir que Peter estaba haciendo un programa de prácticas para la corporación Stark. Tony sería parte importante de la vida de Peter, y sería oficial y notoriamente. Seguramente iría con tía May a las reuniones del instituto, y tendría que hablarlo con él cuando necesitara un par de días libres para irse por ahí con sus amigos. Y algo le decía a Peter que Tony no estaría tan predispuesto como tía May para que saliera ahí fuera e hiciera cosas nuevas y conociera gente nueva. Tïa May nunca había conocido lo más sórdido de aquella ciudad, era una buena mujer, le gustaba divertirse como a cualquiera, pero siempre dentro de la legalidad. Era enfermera y también hacía de asistente social, se podía ser menos canalla._

**\- ¿Dónde?** (esta vez fue el turno de Peter de peguntar. Tony sonrió al ver que al fin el chico le echaba cojones y afrontaba las consecuencias de sus malas acciones).

**\- Aquí mismo, me parece que ese sofá tiene los días contados, así que no tendrás malos recuerdos cuando entres en el salón.** (Tony dijo sonriente, pero Peter no lo encontraba nada gracioso. Tomo una bocanada profunda de aire como para darse impulso, y empezó a quitarse el cinturón de los jeans). **Ok, vamos a ello** (y Tony sacó una pequeña capsula de su bolsillo y se la dio a Peter) **tómatela** ( y a continuación le alargó un vaso de zumo)

**\- ¿Qué es esto?**

**\- Esto es cortesía del doctor Banner. Un inhibidor de radiación **(Peter no entendía nada) **como tus poderes de arañita hacen que seas muy tolerante al dolor y que sanes a una gran velocidad y yo no tengo ni superfuerza ni supervelocidad, tendrá que ser a la antigua usanza.**

**\- ¿Qué tiene de antigua usanza drogarme? **(dijo horrorizado Peter)

**\- Mira Peter, no pienso ponerme el traje para darte una zurra, porque no es con Spiderman con quien estoy cabreado. No es una Spider-cagada. Es una Peter-cagada. Tienes 15 años y te trataré como a tal, pero como ya sabes eso no es posible por toda la radiación de tu sistema.**

**\- Sigo sin verlo claro. La última vez no tuviste problemas por ponerte el puñetero guante y rustir mi trasero** (Peter ya no estaba escandalizado comenzaba a estar furioso. Eso de quitarle sus poderes no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Además des de que le picara la araña, no había dejado de tenerlos ni un segundo y no estaba seguro que pudiera lidiar de nuevo con la vulnerabilidad que sentía cuando era normal).** Tony, preferiría que en eso no cambiara nuestra relación.**

**\- Como te he dicho esto es una pataleta de niño, no una de esas locuras de aprendiz de héroe, y no pienso tratarlo como si lo fuera. Tómatela** (dijo en un tono más propio de Fury que de Tony)

**\- ¿Cuánto duran los efectos?**

**\- Bruce dice que solo 72 horas, quizás menos con tu metabolismo.**

**\- ¡72 horas! ¡Eso son 3 putos días, TONY! ¿Y si necesitaran a Spiderman?**

**\- Esa boca **(Peter agitó la cabeza acaba de hacer un capi. Si aún acabaría teniendo razón el mocoso y el Capitán América no estaba ejerciendo una buena influencia en él)** Aunque lo necesitaran, Spiderman estaría castigado por las siguientes 3 semanas, así que no podría ir.** (dijo Tony intentando superar lo de haberse comportado como el maldito Rogers).

**\- ¡Tres semanas, venga ya! No has dicho que esto es una cagada de Peter no una spidercagada.** (Peter vio que la mandíbula de Tony empezaba a tensarse así que mejor cambiaba de táctica y suavizó el tono)** Venga Tony, ya me vas a zurrar, y con la mierda esa de la pastilla inhibidora seguro que será pura mierda. Lo de sacarme de las calles 3 semanas es un poco excesivo.**

**\- Lo siento chico, si solo hubiera sido tu pataleta cuando me reuní con tus profesores para buscar la mejor forma para ayudarte a volver a subir esas notas. Te tomaría la palabra, pero esta semana te has cubierto de gloria, chico, faltando a la escuela, durmiendo poco o nada, desconectando el teléfono, hackeando el traje, saliendo del radar, bebiendo cervezas …¿He de seguir?**

**\- No **(dijo bajando la cabeza ¿pero cómo narices, se había enterado de lo de las cervezas? Imposible que se enterara: No llevaba el traje, no llevaba el teléfono, fue en el maldito sótano de la casa del tío de MJ. Peter miró la pastilla en su mano. Aunque todo eso fuera verdad, no podía, no podía tomarse eso y volver a ser un niñato enclenque de 15 años, que en verdad aparentaba tener 13).** Pero no puedo tomarme esto. Vi un video en la escuela, del capi, que decía que dijéramos no a las drogas **(a ver si con la guasa ablandaba a Tony)**. Tendrás que usar el guante.**

**\- No lo estás entendiendo, Peter. No es una opción. Te estoy diciendo que te la tomes. Y lo vas a hacer. Porque sabes que jamás haría algo que fuera malo para ti. Sé lo que los poderes significan para ti y sé que no quieres desprenderte de ellos. Peor solo serán 3 días, quizás menso, y creo que te vendrá bien, un poco de normalidad. Peter, confías en mi ¿no? **(Peter asintió)

**\- Antes no tenias el guante y noté muy bien las nalgadas, ya te digo si dolieron **(probó una vez más)

**\- Quizás. Pero ahora mismo no sientes ni un leve escozor ¿Me equivoco? **(Peter resopló. No sentía nada, com si jamás le hubiera rozado. Y las nalgadas de antes fueron más humillantes que dolorosas. Pero fueron dolorosas, claro que quizás no lo suficiente para lo que Tony tenía en mente)**. A eso me refiero, si quizás esta vez el "remordimiento" te dura algo más de 3 minutos, quizás te lo pienses la próxima vez que se te pase por la cabeza montar lo que has montado.**

**\- No volverá a pasar, lo juro.**

**\- Bueno es oírlo. Yo tampoco quiero volver a pasar por todo esto, Peter. No lo estoy disfrutando, mi idea de pasar un buen sábado por la mañana dista mucho de esto. Pero ahora y aquí estamos tratando tu comportamiento de toda esta semana. Y no creo en castigar lo que aún no ha pasado, e seo estoy chapado a la antigua, solo creo que se debe castigar por los pecados YA cometidos.**

**\- No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de idea. No te digo que no me castigues, solo que no así. Si usas el guante, me dolerá por días, te lo aseguro.**

**\- ¡Chico! ¡No voy a usar el MALDITO guante!** (Peter dio un paso atrás no esperaba que Tony le gritar) **disculpa** (se dio cuenta que había perdido los nervios) **Peter, acabemos ya con esto, por favor. No quiero que sea por las malas, pero sabes que si así ha de ser, será **(las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Peter)

**\- Por favor, no, por faaaa **(suplico Peter. A Tony se le rompía el corazón. Y entendía perfectamente al chaval. ¿Quién quiere sentirse débil cuando se ha probado las mieles del poder?. Le hubiera encantado decirle que no había sido idea suya, que era idea de Peper, pero eso sería muy cobarde además Peper como en todo también llevaba razón en eso).


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter, esto no tiene nada que ver con Spider y con Ironman, entiendes. Esto es el típico acto de rebeldía de un adolescente. Solo que bueno…tú, tú lo has llevado un poco más allá.**(Tony citó casi palabra por palabra lo que Pepper le había dicho cuando Peter desconectó por primera vez el rastreador. Maldita mujer, como podía ser tan sabia y estar casada con él).

**3 días, Tony. No sé si podré** (Peter lloraba con el corazón encogido).

**Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no era el traje, ni esos poderes lo que te hace tan excepcional. Es esto** (dijo señalándolo al corazón)** y esto** (señalándole a la cabeza). **Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que te das cuenta. Ojala yo hubiera sido más como tú y menos como yo mismo. Pero Peter ahora yo cuento con una baza a mi favor, la edad, creo que ya he pasado por toda la mierda que se puede pasar en esta vida, y noto cuando algo se empieza a torcer mucho antes que mucha gente.**

**Por favor **(intentó por última vez Peter, pero sabía que solo un milagro haría cambiar de opinión a Tony. Tony no tuvo que decir nada más solo lo miró con pena y asintió con la cabeza. Peter se tomó la pastilla entre lágrimas y cerró los ojos esperando que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y cayera al infierno. Pero la pastillo tardó su rato en empezar a hacer efecto. Por un momento, tuvo la inocente esperanza que su organismo luchara contra esa pastilla y que no le hiciera efecto. Pero finalmente empezó a notar como si las fuerzas le abandonaran, se sentía tan débil, tan débil como antes de la picadura. El llanto se hizo más fuerte. Tony al ver que el chico empezaba a llorar de nuevo y con hipos y mocos y todas esas cosas que no vuelves a hacer después de "hacerte un hombre" supo que ya había empezado a funcionar la pastilla. Tony agarró por la nuca a Peter y se lo acercó. A Peter aquel abrazo lo pilló por sorpresa. Tony era tan anti muestras de afecto. No solo en público también en privado. Solo se permitía ser un poco emotivo con Pepper, y aún así, siempre lo convertía en una bufonada como si fuera otra coraza de ironman).

**Peter, estarás bien. Eres más fuerte y valiente de lo que crees. Spiderman no hace especial a Peter Parker sino al revés **(Peter agradeció esas palabras, sabía que Tony sentía aprecio por él, pero sentirlo de sus propias palabras era muy reconfortante).

**Sí, señor** (dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manda de la sudadera. Tony le dio su tiempo, el chico necesitaba adaptarse a su nuevo estado y sobre todo prepararse para lo que estaba por venir)** Ya estoy preparado** (dijo finalmente sin atreverse a mirar directamente a la cara a Tony).

**Ok, acabemos con esto. No te diré eso de a mi me duele más que a ti, pero créeme que esto para mi es cualquier cosa menos agradable. Y cuanto antes acabemos y lo dejemos atrás mejor. **(dijo y se quitó el anillo de casado y lo dejó sobre la mesa) **Pantalones abajo, los calzoncillos pueden quedarse **(añadió rápidamente no quería humillar a Peter solo quería castigarlo y acabar con eso).

**¿En el sofá?**

**Sí inclínate sobre el respaldo** (Peter asintió con la cabeza, fue hacia el sofá y se bajó los jeans hasta los tobillos y se inclinó sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos como si así pudiera desaparecer. Tony fue hacia la entrada y abrió el armario ropero. Peter levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó el chirriar de las bisagras de la puerta. Abrió muchos los ojos, no esperaba la zapatilla de tío Ben, aunque la había mencionado justo un rato antes, algo le hizo pensar que Tony usaría el cinturón. La zapatilla estaba justo dende May había dicho, la agarró y negó con la cabeza. Bonitas cosas que guardar de tu difunto marido, pensó Tony. Quizás realmente May no fuera tan cándida como todos pensaban)**. No te daré más la charla, ambos sabemos porque es esta zurra, seré rápido no pienso recrearme, pero no vas a recibir ni un zapatillazo más o menso que no te hayas ganado, así que nada de pedir que pare o moverte de ahí hasta que haya acabado ¿Entendido, Peter? "El Castigo siempre ajustado a la ofensa" **(dijo en latín Tony y lo siguiente fue el sonido seco del primer zapatillazo y el grito ahogado de Peter. Tony cumplió su palabra fue rápido y justo, no le dio ni media nalgada más de la que el muchacho se mereciera, ni media nalgada más ni media menos)** PLaF Plaf Plaf…**

**Aarghhhh** (Peter viendo que ya no podía seguir estoicamente recibiendo los golpes agarró uno de los cojines del sofá y lo mordió. Pero aún así se podían oír los gruñidos y el ruido de la zapatilla era casi tan terrorífico como el mismo dolor que venía justo después. El suplicio realmente no duró mucho, pero el tiempo es relativo, sobre todo cuando se está en otro extremo de la zurra, en el extremo chungo que diría tía May. No es que Tony tuviera mucha experiencia en eso de calentar culos, las dos veces anteriores había sido con el guante y saliendo que el chico tenía super poderes, y realmente no le preocupaba mucho herir al chico, pero ahora era un niño normal, y la experiencia que tenía en eso era nula. Sus padres habían dejado la disciplina a sus niñeras, que al ser empleadas jamás le habían puesto la mano encima. La primera vez que su padre le dio una zurra el tenía 13 años y no fue en las mejores circunstancias del mundo. Su padre con los años prefirió darlo como caso perdido y solo tapaba sus meteduras de patas a la vez que se alejaba más y más de él. Cuando empezaban a acercarse de nuevo murió en aquel estúpido accidente de coche, justo cuando amos apartaron sus rencillas y por la pasión que ambos sentían por la ciencia y la tecnología empezaron a colaborar juntos y empezar a tener una relación. Aunque Howard quería mucho a su hijo, él no tenía pasta de padre y para colmo Tony no fue un niño fácil. Las cosas quizás hubieran sido distintas si Tony hubiera sido más como Peter y menos como…como Tony. Pero aunque fuera al final y por un tiempo muy corto, Tony pudo disfrutar de la compañía de su padre y sabía lo importante que era eso para cualquier chaval)

**Ya acabamos, chaval** (dijo Peter tomando aire y preparándose para darle la última tanda de zapatillazos. Peter mordió aún más fuerte el cojín y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Peter fantaseó por unos segundos con poder hacer viajes astrales como el Dr. Strange. Abandonar su cuerpo momentáneamente ir lejos de ahí. Pero un zapatillazo lo devolvió a la cruda realidad)

**PLaff plaff plaff **(Tony puso un poco más de ímpetu en esta última tanda, pero intentó acabar lo más rápido posible. Cuando acabó, Tony se sentía un mierda, el con casi 50 años zurrando a un mocoso. Aunque sabía que era lo correcto seguía revolviéndole el estómago)

**Tómate tu tiempo, Peter **(dijo al rato de haber dado el último zapatillazo al ver que el chico no se movía, seguía allí, recostado, llorando).** Cuando estés preparado, te levantas y vas al baño a asearte y nos vamos** (y esas palabras fueron como un botón de encendido para Peter, se levanto de golpe, y se apresuró a subirse los pantalones, aunque no estuviera desnudo, también le daba vergüenza estar en calzoncillos ante Tony. Estúpido de su parte porque ese tipo justo acababa de darle una zurra).

**Señor Stark… **(dijo Peter limpiándose los mocos con el reverso de la manga. Tony rodo los ojos)

**Soy Tony, Peter, lo de señor Stark quedó atrás hace tiempo ¿no crees?** (Peter se sorbió los mocos y asintió)

**Tony ¿Podemos ir volando?** (dijo tímidamente. Tony se lo miró sin entender al ver como Peter se ponía rojo como un tomate lo descolocó aún más. Peter odiaba que lo llevara volando, no quería que nadie viera a Spiderman llevado una damisela en apuros, él era un héroe no alguien a quien rescatar.)

**¿Te encuentras mal?** (dijo acercándose rápidamente y poniéndole al mano en la frente como haría una madre con un niño pequeño. Peter lo miró como si Tony se hubiera vuelto loco. Doblemente loco. Primero ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era aquella? Le acababa de dar la peor zurra de su vida y le preguntaba si se encontraba mal y después le estaba midiendo la temperatura con al mano, ese tipo era un puto genio desde prácticamente desde que nació y ¡Le estaba tomando la temperatura con la mano!)

**No, es eso…es que** (e inconscientemente Peter se llevó la mano al trasero, cosa que hizo que pusiera una mueca de dolor. Había olvidado lo duro que era no tener el poder auto-regenerador acelerado) **preferiría no ir en coche.**

**Jajajaja** (Tony empezó a reírse como un loco, no quería hacer mofa del chico pero se sintió tan estúpido, claro que no quería ir sentadito en el coche)** Lo siento chaval, eso forma parte de las consecuencias de las que te hablaba antes. Si hubieras accedido a ir a la torre Stark y tratarlo allí, ese viaje te lo habrías ahorrado. Pero seguro que la próxima vez te lo pensarás mejor ¿eh? La experiencia nos hace más sabios.**

**No habrá una próxima vez**

**Por supuesto** (lo dijo riéndose). **Ve a lavarte la cara, no querrás salir así ¿verdad?**

**No **(dijo triste al comprender que iba a ser un fin de semana incomodo de la hostia)** ¿Tony? **(dijo justo antes de meterse dentro del cuarto de baño)

**¿Sí, chaval?**

**¿Estaremos solo? **(preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Tony sonrió al darse cuenta de que Peter a pesar de todo quería mantener las apariencias con el resto del equipo)

**Solos Pepper, tú y yo, prometido **(Peter sonrió aliviado y se metió al cuarto de baño, en cuanto escuchó el agua del grifo Tony empezó a reírse y sacó el teléfono y escribió un mensaje "el chico sigue vivo, vamos camino de la torre Stark" y el mismo mensaje lo envió a Peper y a May. Ambas al leerlo sonrieron ternura y aliviadas con lo que estaban haciendo) .


	7. Chapter 7

_Es un buen chico, Tony sonrió al recordar como el capitán había defendido a Peter frente a Nick. No era ningún secreto que a Nick no le hacía ni pizca de gracias que Tony, unilateralmente hubiera metido a Peter en los Vengadores. Nick estaba de acuerdo con que el chico era un buen chico y que sus poderes eran increíbles. Pero el campo de batalla no es un lugar adecuado para un niño por muy extraordinario que sea. Nick estaba furioso con Tony pero no sorprendido, esa era de las típicas cosas que Stark hacía. Pero se sentía un poco decepcionado con el resto de vengadores, porque nadie parecía querer ver que Peter aún solo era un niño para estar metido en todo aquello._

_Peter lo sabía, Nick nunca se dirigía a él directamente sino era para decirle "tú no". Pero contaba con el apoyo de Tony y para él era suficiente. Él era el amigo y vecino Spiderman, pero cuando era necesario era uno más de los Vengadores. Y poco a poco y por méritos propios había empezado a ganarse la confianza y el respeto de los demás Vengadores. Todos eran muy majos con él, incluso Hawkeye, que era el único que podía ponerse en la piel de la pobre tía May y entender que no era muy normal que un niño pasará tanto tiempo con adultos en vez de con chicos de su edad viviendo experiencias más propias de un adolescente que de un soldado._

_Tony, estaba contento, pasarle la mano pro la cara Fury siempre era divertido, pero que el capi y los demás le hubieran apoyado en eso, había sido pletórico. Estaba deseando llegar a la torre y contárselo el mismo a Peter._

**Friday ¿están Pepper y Peter en casa?**

**No señor, la señora Pots está en una reunión en Copenhague, y el señor Parker está en clase de matemáticas** (le informó Friday. Buen chico sonrió Tony. Él chico había mantenido su palabra y no había vuelto a saltarse ni una clase y sus notas volvían a ser todas de cuadro de honor, incluso aquellas que no le gustaban nada).

**Comunícame con May** (Tony esperó unos segundos y finalmente escuchó el primer pitido de la comunicación, solo 4 pitidos, tardó en contestar)

**Hola Tony ¿todo bien? ¿Peter bien? **

**Sí, todo bien. Me preguntaba si podía robarte a Peter esta noche **

**Me temo que no. Es miércoles Tony, sé que esta semana tiene 3 exámenes bastante duros ¿No puede esperar al viernes?**

**Sí, por supuesto** (claro que quería compartir con Peter la reunión con Fury, pero lo primero era lo primero, y si el chico tenía que estudiar, entonces no había nada más de que hablar).

**¿Quería algo más? Me pilla trabajando **(dijo muy fría May, ella no era para anda así de seca)

**¿todo bien por ahí? **(preguntó Stark que aunque no tenía sentido arácnido como Peter se había percatado que algo no andaba bien)

**Como siempre **(dijo algo seria)

**No suena como siempre** (Tony arrugó el entrecejo)

**No es algo que deba preocuparle señor Stark** (uffff May estaba molesta, ya hacía tiempo que no le llamaba señor Stark sino Tony)**, son cosas de Peter y mías. Le diré que el viernes lo recogerá, se pondrá muy contento **(dijo para cortar la conversación) **si me disculpa, debo volver al trabajo.**

**Sí, por supuesto, y May ya sabes cualquier cosa cuenta con Pepper y conmigo.**

**Por supuesto, nos vemos **(y colgó)

_Tony dejó de sonreír como un colegial, vaya mierda, con lo contento que estaba ya hora no podría parar de darle vueltas a la conversación con May. Era un hombre curioso, necesitaba entender todo lo que le rodeaba, y Peter y su tía no eran una excepción._

**Friday comunícame con Happy**

**¿Sí, Tony?** (Happy contestó al instante al teléfono mientras pagaba en la tienda)

**Eyy necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a Peter? Pero con discreción, ya sabes lo mal que lleva el crio que lo monitorice. **

**Ningún problema ¿pasa algo?**

**Acabo de hablar con su tía** (y va a continuar pero Happy se apresuró a interrumpirlo)

**Ah** (sonó descontento)** entonces ya te ha contado** (Tony parpadeó varias veces, ¿Happy estaba al tanto y él no? Se sintió algo dolido porque aunque Happy era el tipo del medio, el que decidía que cosas eran suficientemente importantes como para que Tony tuviera conocimiento eso no significaba que Peter no fuera su prioridad).

**Si, por eso te llamaba** (dijo marcándose un farol)

**¿Te estás marcando un farol, verdad? May no te ha dicho una mierda ¿no? **(Friday conocía demasiado bien a Tony)

**Si, vale, no me ha dicho nada, pero se lo he notado en la voz. Y después de hablar contigo ahora tengo la certeza que algo anda mal con Peter, así que me lo cuentas.**

**Lo siento jefe, pero eso es algo entre May y Peter. No creo que estuviese bien que yo le fuera con el cuento. **

**¡Te pago para eso! **(dijo indignado Tony)

**No, me paga para mantenerlo a salvo e informarme si el muchacho corre peligro. El chico está dentro de la escuela, tomando sus clases, no corre ningún peligro, señor **(dijo como si solo fuera un empelado más en vez de su mejor amigo)

**Venga Happy **(le suplicó un poco como haría Peter)**, sabes que si hay algo mal con Peter lo tengo que saber.**

**Insisto, es algo entre Peter y May. Ya lo arreglaran ellos. **

**Pero tú lo sabes **(dijo Tony herido en su gran ego)

**Te dejo que he de hacer unas cosas** (y le colgó)

_Ahora era algo más que curiosidad Tony sentía como si estuvieran jugando a los equipos y estuvieran seleccionando a los miembros de cada equipo ya a él lo estuvieran descartando hasta el final que se lo quedara el último en elegir. Ahora entendía a esos críos que iban a la escuela y nunca los elegía, era un sentimiento horrible, pobre capi. Y se rio, debía de recordar ese símil para la próxima vez que lo viera._

_Tony no iba a poder esperar al viernes, sabía que Peter no estaba en peligro porque sino Happy si que se lo hubiera dicho. Y sabía que no era algo de la escuela porque seguía a tiempo real los progresos de Peter. Y Peps no estaba allí para devolverlo al mundo real y apartarlo se su naturaleza obsesiva-compulsiva._

**Friday, accede a los archivos de Karen **

**¿Busca el algo en concreto, señor?** (fue la voz de Karen directamente la que le contestó)

**Hola Karen sí, quiero acceder a las últimas conversaciones entre May y Peter.**

**¿Señor, puedo saber la razón de esa petición?**

**Estoy preocupado por el chaval. ¿vale?** (dijo enfadado de que nadie colaborar con eso)

**Entiendo. Pero lo que me pide no eso es muy ético ¿verdad?**

**Por dios, no puedo creerme que esté hablando de ética con un software que yo mismo cree. Se acabó eso de darles personalidad a mis trajes.** (Pots llevaba razón era raro y acabaría causándole problemas). **Karen, accede a los archivos, es una orden.**

**Accediendo, señor. No hay archivos señor** (informó Karen)

**¿Cómo que no hay archivos? Si este es otro truco del chico, no tiene ni puñetera gracia. En pantalla** (Tony empezó a leer los últimos registros, pero no había últimos registros, todo había sido borrado). **Karen accede a la puerta trasera y recupera las últimas grabaciones guardadas en casa de Peter. **

**Señor, no hay nada, todo fue borrado.**

**Friday por favor, busca en el registro de Karen los últimos accesos.**

**Señor, **(contestó Friday)**el último acceso es de hace 15 días, en Queens coordenadas **(las puso en pantalla eran las de casa de Ned, el amigo friki de los ordenadores de Peter. Ese chico era un genio quizás debiera ficharlo. Peter estaba en un buen lio, ahora no solo con May sino también con Tony. Tony le dejó muy claro que pasaría si volvía a hackear a Karen)

**Gracias Karen, ya no necesitamos anda más de ti **(y cortó la comunicación) **Ese mocoso tiene muchas agallas, se va a enterar cuando ponga mis manos sobre él este viernes **(dijo mirando con malicia la pantalla donde estaban las coordenadas de Ned. Si May no le hubiera dicho que el chico tenía tres exámenes esa misma semana se hubiera presentado en la escuela y lo hubiera sacado a rastras para tener unas palabritas con él. Pero esas palabritas podían esperar al viernes) **Friday accede al programa "vigila bebés".**

**Accediendo al programa, señor. **

**Transcribe los registros del último mes **(en la pantalla aparecieron un montón de textos. Eran las conversaciones que habían tenido lugar en casa de May).** Acótalas en las que participe Peter.** (Tony no quería invadir la intimidad de May, solo la de Peter). ** Acótalas a las que sea con May. Acótalas a las que correspondan a arritmias de Peter o de May**. (En la pantalla cada vez había menos pestañas abiertas) **Destaca las que correspondan a incremento del ritmo cardiaco de ambos**. (Ahí estaba. La razón porque May había estado tan fría al teléfono. Vale, lo respetaba era algo entre ellos, pero lo de hackear de nuevo el traje, eso si que no, muchachito, eso tenía que acabar ya).** Friday reinstala el protocola ruedecitas del traje de Spiderman y asegúrate esta vez de instalar una mayor protección, un chaval de 15 años ha podido hackearlo, que no serán capaces hacer nuestros enemigos**.

Señor Karen intenta comunicarse con nosotros.

Adelante

**Señor, veo que está accediendo a mi programación.**

**Sí, volvemos a la configuración inicial y vamos a mejorar tu protección. **

**Entiendo, señor. **

**Debiste informarme que tu programación estaba siendo comprometida. **

**Señor, advertí tanto a Peter como su amigo de la ilegalidad de lo que estaban haciendo, incluso que usted no estaría nada contento cuando lo supiera**

**Nada contento **(repitió entre dientes Tony)**.**

**Pero me pusieron en cuarentena y mi conexión quedó inhabilitada. No pude hacer nada.**

**¿Y después?** (hubo un silencio) **ya entendido, no solo borraron el programa de escucha, también el protocolo de alerta.**

**El amigo de Peter dejó activo el programa de rescate y el programa de ayuda, señor. **

**¿Idea de Peter? **(Tony quería darle el beneficio de la duda)

**No, señor, Peter pidió que anulara todos **(Karen no podía mentir aunque le hubiera gustado)**. **

**Ya, como la última vez bfffffffffffff **(resopló)** Al menos su amigo muestra un poco más de sensatez que él**.** Karen hazme un favor la próxima vez que te huelas que van a hackearte infórmame antes ¿eh? Friday me has oído, ten en cuenta esto último a la hora de instalarle un nuevo programa de protección.**

**Sí, señor. **

**Solo Pepper o yo estamos autorizados para reprogramarte Karen ¿entendiste?**

**Sí, señor** (Tony gritó de rabia y bajó al taller necesitaba ensamblar o desensamblar algo para calmarse)


	8. Chapter 8

_Pepper estaba fuera, y sabía que cuando estaba fuera Tony se abandonaba un poco, así que con cualquier excusa enviaba a alguno de sus amigos a la torre para que le echara un vistazo. Lo más fácil era Banner que ya vivía en la torre, pero Banner podía llegar a obsesionarse tanto con el trabajo como el mismo Tony. Así que a veces era más fácil enviar a Natasha o al mismo Steve para echarle un vistazo. Eran una gran familia y todos cuidaban de todos. Pero Pepper era finalmente la que realmente se aseguraba que su gran familia estuviera bien. Sin importar rencillas o peleas. Pepper sabía poner al margen interés personales y hacer lo que se debía hacer._

_Pepper llamó a Natasha, era extraño porque sabía que en el pasado entre Natasha y Tony había habido algo. Pero Pepper sabía que por esa regla de tres Nat no podría hablar a solas con nadie. Porque aunque todos sabían que de jovencitos Clint y ella fueron pareja, también tuvo lo suyo con Steve y con Bruce y con Bucky, y con Daredevil y con Hércules y con…la lista era muy larga, digámoslo así. Pero por alguna extraña razón a Pepeper lo único que le ponía los pelos de punta era imagínasela con Fury, no sabía si era cierto o solo un rumor, pero le revolvía el estómago. Fuese como fuese, Natasha era una espía y ella no veía las relaciones sexuales como las veía Pepper. Y además todo aquello fue antes de que Tony cambiara y dejara de comportarse como un auténtico capullo._

**Hola Nat ¿te puedes pasar por la torre a echarle un vistazo a Tony? Sé que está metido en el garaje, y me temo lo peor**

**Lo siento, Peps estoy fuera, pero cuando regrese me paso**

**¿Cuándo regresas? **(preguntó algo fastidiada Pepper)

**El martes** (dijo casual mientras asfixiaba aun tipo)

**Olvídalo, regreso yo antes** (Pepper puso una mueca de disgusto)

**Llama al capi, él se ha quedado** (le dijo mientras de una misma patada derribaba a dos tipos).

**Gracias, nos vemos a la vuelta y ten cuidado.**

**Yo siempre** (y colgó y marcó el número de Steve)

**Hola Steve**

**Hola Pepper ¿ya regresaste?**

**No, esto se ha alargado, estaré hasta el lunes. ¿podrías hacerme un favor?**

**¿Qué le eche un vistazo a tu marido?**

**Sí, por favor** (dijo riéndose) **ya sabes cómo es. Friday me ha dicho que lleva ya 48 sin salir del garaje ni para mear.**

**Ok, (**puso una mueca de asco)** no sufras, cojo la moto y me planto allí en media hora.**

**Gracias**

**Para esos estamos. Nos vemos a la vuelta ¿no?**

**Si, claro, cena familiar, el martes regresa Nat, así que os parece el miércoles todos en la torre, yo paso mensaje al resto, encargaremos algo Griego ¡Me muero por una buena musaka! **(Pepper hablaba a gran velocidad, ahora que estaba tranquila podía volver a su vida de directora de industrias Stark)

**Suena genial, te dejo, que tengo que ir a hacer de niñera del idiota de tu marido**

**Gracias de nuevo, Steve** (dijo Pepper sonriente porque sabía que aunque Steve pusiera los pelos de punta a Tony lo respetaba lo suficiente para tomárselo en serio cuando tenía que tomárselo).

_30 minutos exactos tardó Steve en llegar a la torre Stark. Banner lo recibió, "sorprendentemente" el hombre ya estaba trabajando en el laboratorio. No sí al final tendría que hacer de niñera no de uno sino de dos cabezas de chorlitos. Estuvo tomando un café con Banner que le puso al día de los últimos días de Tony. Básicamente se resumían en "bajó el miércoles a allí y no lo he vuelto a ver". Muy genios, muchas carreras y muchos doctorados, pero no saben ni cuidarse de si mismos. Steve negó con la cabeza y bajó hasta el garaje. No era un garaje de verdad, es como le gustaba llamara Tony a su laboratorio. Allí era el sitio donde Tony diseñaba sus mejores trajes, sus mejores equipamientos y sus locuras más locas. Por lo general ni Pepper podía bajar allí, pero en contadas ocasiones dejaba a alguno de los miembros bajar y charlar allí. Steve usó el código de acceso que Pepper le había enviado al teléfono. Conocía a Tony y sabía que habría puesto el modo "no interrumpir". Así que necesitaba del código para "rescatarlo de si mismo". Al bajar Steve dio una larga y profunda exhalación. Aquello parecía un campo de batalla, y por lo visto la iba perdiendo._

\- **¿Tony andas por ahí? ¿O has logrado al fin que uno de tus juguetitos te mate? **

\- **¿te manda Pepper, verdad? ¿cómo de cabreada sonaba? **(dijo Tony sacando la cabeza de un amasijo de metal en el que estaba trabajando) **¿un café? **(le ofreció un tipo de brebaje en un vas hecho de tuercas)

\- **Acabo de tomarme uno con Bruce. La noté más preocupada que enfadada.**

\- **Bien, no tendré que comprarle un diamante del tamaño de Brooklin.**

\- **Jajaja lo he oído muchas veces ¿realmente funciona?**

\- **Yo también lo he oído, pero a mi jamás me ha funcionado, hasta ahora, quizás tenga suerte esta vez jajajaa. Con Peps solo funciona llevármela unos días fuera, ella y yo solos, sin nada de esto** (dijo refiriéndose al trabajo).

\- **A mi me suena mejor que lo de los diamantes.**

\- **Es más fácil lo de los diamantes, soy rico ¿recuerdas?**

\- **Difícilmente lo olvide, te encanta recordárnoslo. Por cierto ¿Has arrastrado al chico a tu locura también? ¡Peter! ¿andas por ahí?** (lo llamó Steve mientras esperaba que también surgiera otra cabecita de algún otro robot algo así. Steve sabía que los fines de semana aquello era prácticamente el hogar de Peter)

\- **Steeeeeeve, el chico está en al escuela, solo tiene 15**

\- **Es sábado Tony, hasta donde yo sé los sábados no hay colegio.**

\- **¡Mierda! ¡Sábado! ¡Ayer ya tenía que haber matado a ese pequeño ingrato!** (dijo para si mismo sin que Steve acabara de oírlo bien) **Le dije a su tía que me pasaría el viernes a hablar con el chico. **(le comentó sacándose la mugre con una toalla) **ahora vengo, tu no te muevas**

\- **Tony, son las seis menos cuarto de la mañana. Su tía trabaja, no creo que le haga gracia que te presentes a estas horas** (Tony miró el reloj)

\- **Llevas razón, voy a pegarme una ducha y desayunamos ¿has desayunado?**

\- **Con Bruce, te lo acabo de decir** (dijo rodando los ojos)

\- **Cierto, bueno pues miras como desayuno yo** (dijo subiendo los escalones que daban al ascensor de 3 en 3. Tony tenía la energía de un chaval de 15 años, Steve lo miró con reparo y agarró la bebida que le había ofrecido segundo antes y la olíó. Aquello no era café. Steve dio un fuerte gruñido y Tony lo miró con cara de culpable).

\- **Oh, no me mires así, estaba metido en demasiados proyectos a la vez** (dijo Tony como si eso fuera una excusa razonable)

\- **Le prometiste a Pepper que no volverías a tomar esta mierda.**

\- **Y no es esa mierda es otra miera, nada que ver con aquella mierda, ésta a penas tiene efectos secundarios, hemos mejorada lo fórmula ** (dijo con orgullo en vez de vergüenza)

\- **¿Hemos? **(dijo sorprendido al entender que Banner estaba metido en el ajo)** ¡Oh por dios, sois peores que niños! ¡Dios los cría y ellos se juntan! Ve a darte esa ducha, nos vemos arriba **(dijo y esperó a que Tony desapareciera) **Friday código** (miro de nuevo su teléfono) **19081915c, analiza el contenido de esta bebida y envíale los resultados a Pepper.**

\- **Sí, capitán Rogers** (contestó Friday y un robot tomó la bebida y se la llevó. Steve cerró los ojos e hizo varias respiraciones profundas y pausadas antes de tomar el ascensor hasta el apartamento de Tony. No sin antes hacer una paradita en el laboratorio de Bruce para darle un collejón por ser cómplice de las locuras de Tony).


	9. Chapter 9

_Tony reapareció en el salón 20 minutos más tarde, ya duchado, vestido y bien afeitado. Pero lo primero que hizo tras ver a Steve fue mirar el reloj._

**Es pronto aún. Desayuna, después te acompaño. No estoy muy seguro que estés en condiciones de conducir **(dijo Steve acercándole un plato con huevos revueltos que acababa de traer un empelado).

**Ye te dije que el nuevo compuesto, no tiene los efectos secundarios que...**

**Cállate Tony, hazte un favor y en los próximos 10 minutos no abras la boca sino es para comer **(le dijo Steve sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra y sirviéndose un poco del zumo de naranja recién exprimido que también le habían traído). **No se que problemas te traes con el joven Parker, pero sean los que sean. No puedes presentarte ante él, así, descontrolado y exigirle que sea responsable de sus acciones. Cuando tu mismo eres un desastre. Creí que habías dejado todo esto atrás hace ya mucho tiempo.**

**Yo también lo creía** (dijo decepcionado Tony)

**Shhhhhh **(lo mandó a callar)** ahora hablo yo. Tu escucha. Tony. Estás volviendo a dejarte llevar por tu falta de perspectiva. Te ciegas con tu trabajo y ahora también te ciegas con ese chico. Está muy bien lo que haces por el chico eso. Es conmovedor ver cómo te preocupas y cuidas de él y de su tía. Pero estás volviendo a las andadas. Y no puedes hacerte esto, no puedes hacérselo a Pepper ni a tu familia, ni a nosotros, ni a ese chico. No ves que mandas mensajes contradictorios. Le exiges que no sea un loco que piense antes de actuar y tú no solo vuelves a tomar esas mierdas sino que incluso has liado a Banner para que te ayude a mejorarlas. **

**Necesitaba concentrarme en otra cosa, pero solo hacía que pensar en ese maldito mocoso grrrrrrrr**

**Ssshhhhhhhhhh aún no he acabado** (le señaló con el dedo como lo haría una maestra de escuela). **Tiendes a obsesionarte con los proyectos, pero Peter no es un proyecto, es un muchacho, un muchacho que te idolatra y que te tiene en un pedestal tan alto que ni tú mismo podrías alcanzar. Un mal paso con él y puede acabar muy mal. Sabes lo frágiles que son los chicos de su edad ¿verdad? Es un gran chico sería una auténtica pena que por verse traicionando por su ídolo acabara tomando las decisiones equivocadas. ¿recuerda cual fue la verdadera razón por la que tomaste la primera copa?** (Tony se calló le había contado esa anécdota hacía siglos, le parecía sorprendente que Steve se acordara. Él tenía 12 años y su padre le había prometido que trabajarían junto en un proyecto de ciencias del instituto, era el más pequeño, sus compañeros tenían 5 años más que él, y quería impresionarlos con algo realmente guay. Su padre a última hora tuvo que salir de viaje, y Tony por despecho se bebió una botella de vino más caro y del que tanto le gustaba presumir a su padre). **Tony cuando aceptaste a ese chico en tu vida, sabías lo que comportaba ¿verdad? No es solo darle un traje chulo, pagarle los estudios, seguir sus progresos y vigilar que no se haga matar en su faceta de Spiderman. También te comprometías en no fallarle, en ser un modelo para él en estar para él siempre que lo necesitara. Y dime ¿tu comportamiento de estos últimos días responde a ese compromiso? **(Tony sabía que no. Y el tono entre paternalista y militar de Steve le estaba agriando la mañana. Pero llevaba razón y tenía que apretar dientes y tragar con el sermón) **Creo que no. Creo que se asemeja más al comportamiento de un niño que no sabe afrontarse a las dificultades que a la de un adulto dueño de un imperio, con no sé cuantos títulos, fundador de los Vengadores y modelo de comportamiento. Si no te ves capacitado para el puesto, déjalo ahora que aún no les has hecho daño de verdad** (finalizó Steve sin apartar la mirada de Tony)

**¿Puedo hablar ahora? **(preguntó arrogante. Steve se esperaba esa actitud así que alzó una ceja y asintió) **Tienes razón** (eso si que no sé lo esperaba. Sabía que tenía razón y sabía que Tony lo sabía, pero reconocerlo en voz alta, eso era de otra dimensión)

**¿No es momento de hacer bromas Tony?**

**No estoy bromeando** (dijo serio)** llevas razón. La he cagado. Le pido al muchacho que piense antes de lazanrse a una de sus locuras, le cuento que yo siempre estudios todas las variables antes de decidir, y jajajaj** (se rio como un loco) **aquí me ves poniendo en peligro mi matrimonio, y todo lo que he conseguido desde que decidí hacerme responsable de mis actos y responder por mis pecados del pasado.**

**¿y ahora que Tony? Tú no eres un niño al que tras darle unos cuantos azotes y castigarlo sin tele se le pueda perdonar. **

**Tengo que hablar con Peps.**

**Es un buen comienzo** (sonrió y le pasó la mano por el hombro) **pero tienes que pedir ayuda. Y no me refiero a esa bebida que Banner y tu tomáis como si fuera agua con gas. Me refiero a esconderte de tus problemas en el trabajo. No puedes volver a arrastrarnos a todos a aquello y sobre todo no puedes hacértelo otra vez a ti mismo. **

**Gracias, amigo. **

**Oh no, yo era amigo de tu padre y solo a veces jajaja puedes llamarme "tito Steve".**

**Ohhh voy a matar a Pepper, no puedo creer que te lo contara** (dijo fingiendo estar furioso con Pepper, pero no podía adorarla más) **¡Maldita mujer! ¡Eso debía de quedar entre el muchacho y yo!**

**Jajaja** (Steve no podía parar de reír)** ¿en serio le dijiste que te llamara "tito TONY" jajajaja lo que hubiera dado por verte. **

**Sí y llevaba un bonito delantal de besa al cocinero mientras lo decía, venga ya podéis ridiculizarme de por vida ** (dijo levantando las manos al cielo)**,**

**Jajaja No sabía que detrás de esa fachada de crápula vividor y bocazas había un tierno papá oso. Jajaja estoy deseando que Pepper y tu tengáis hijos, va a ser divertidísimo verte jajajaja ¿les harás llamarte papá, papa, papi, papilindo, papito, papuchi?** (Steve tenía que romper un poco la tensión de minutos a tras)

**Tu ríete, pero serán mis hijos y bien podré hacerles llamarte tito palo-en-el-culo-Rogers.**

**Jajaja ambos sabemos que Pepper no te dejará. **

**Jajajaja no** (y puso pucheritos)** ahora volviendo a temas más serios. Veré a aquella médico que me buscó Pepper la otra vez. Pero necesito ayuda con Peter, jamás he sido un modelo para nadie. **

**Tres generaciones han crecido viéndome como el modelo a seguir** (dijo de forma casual Steve)

**Si** (retorció el hocico)** ere muy repelente **(le sonrió con complicidad)** ¿Me ayudarías?**

**Será un placer.**

**A Peter no le va gustar **(Tony dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza)**.**

**¡Peter me adora!** (dijo convencido Steve y Tony negó con la cabeza. Steve no sabía si le estaba tomando de nuevo el pelo o realmente el chico no le adoraba tanto como él creía).

**pero te respeta mogollón** (intentó echarle un capote a su "protegido" lo mínimo porque él mismo lo había puesto en esa situación)

**¡Como debe de ser! **(Steve sonrió y sacó un poco de pecho con orgullo. Steve lograba desquiciar a Tony, básicamente a lo ofuscaba. Pero era un gran hombre y era su amigo. Tony volvió a mirar el reloj)

**May ya debe de estar despierta **(Steve no pudo evitar reírse)**. **

**Ok, pero yo te llevo. **

**¿E ir de paquete en tu moto? Ni de coña Tony Stark va a ir de paquete**

**Entonces dame las llaves de uno de tus preciosos coches** (dijo divertido Steve la cara de horror de Tony fue un poema) **No vas a conducir, Steve. ¿Cuántas horas has dormido en las últimas 48 horas? **(Tony resopló y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y se las lanzó) **pobre que lo ralles**

**Pero si conduzco un millón de veces mejor que tú **(Steve replicó ofendido)**.**

**Conduces como un abuelo de 90 años**(Tony negó con la cabeza era aburridísimo ir de copiloto con Steve)

**Eyyy yo no conduzco como esos jovenzuelos de 90 jajajaa. Y por el camino me cuentas que hizo esta vez nuestro joven amigo que te ha sacado tanto de tus casillas y qué le vas a decir cuando lleguemos. Recuerda que solo es un niño aún.**

**Sí, papá **(dijo rodando los ojos) **pero será mejor que te quedes abajo, sé que Peter prefiere privacidad cuando se trata de estas cosas.**

**Cómo quieras, tengo unos amigos en Queens…**

**¿Vivos?**

**¡Sí, Tony, vivos!** (Steve ya se había cansado de estar todo el rato de broma)** Les haré una visita, ¿Qué te parece si os recojo en una hora?**

**Conociendo a Peter, mejor dos.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Eran las siete y media cuando Tony llamó al timbre del apartamento de May y Peter. My se quedó un poco parad al ver a Tony Stark a esas horas frente a su puerta. No es que fuera la primera vez, peor algo le hizo pensar que el plantón del día anterior había sido por alguna de esas fiestas de multimillonarios y que si se dignaba hacer acto de presencia ya sería el lunes._

**¿Tony? Vaya. Te esperábamos ayer** (May estaba acabando de arreglarse la americana cuando le abrió la puerta)

**¿Puedo pasar?**

**Sí, claro disculpa, me pillas acabando de desayunar, ahora iba a salir. Pero me vienes de perlas.**(dijo May sonriente como siempre)

**¿Sí? Bueno lo de ayer, quiero disculparme**

**Si, si, lo entiendo, seguro que surgió algo importante **(dijo sin importarle mucho las excusas que pudiera darle)** la próxima vez envía un mensajito, o dile a Happy que lo envíe ¿vale? Peter esperaba con ansias vuestra reunión.**

**Lo siento, llevas razón, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte **(Tony sabía que la había cagado y agradecía que May intentase mostrarse un poco comprensiva pero sin dejar de ser mamá gallina con Peter)**.**

**Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora estás aquí, me vienes de perlas** (May hablaba muy rápida y excitada Tony la escuchaba atentamente por miedo de perderse algo)**. Sé que las prácticas que hace Peter para la corporación Stark son cosa seria, que no es como si fueran una actividad extra escolar o una excursión cultural **(May hablaba a toda velocidad sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Tony, era increíble pero Tony se llegó a sentir un poco intimidado pro la cantidad de energía que desprendía May a las siete de la mañana, parecía que fuera ella y no él, la que se hubiera tomado una bebida energética "mejorada")** , no te lo pediría sino fuera necesario, y como he dicho sé que el trabajo que hacéis es serio de verdad**

**May ¿Qué quieres? **(Dijo intentando parar su verborrea).

**Necesito que Peter tenga tareas este fin de semana para parar un carro** (soltó de sopetón)**. Sé que alguna vez se ha quedado el fin de semana entero acabando algún proyecto y**

**Jajajaa** (empezó a reírse)

**¿Es ridículo verdad? Perdona, debes pensar que soy idiota (May se sonrojó) o que os he tomado por el servicio de niñeras.**

**No, no me rio de eso, precisamente te iba a pedir a Peter toda la semana. Tranquila la escuela y los deberes de la escuela serán lo primero. Pero estamos en un punto que no podemos ir aplazando las cosas de viernes a viernes.**

**¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿no lo dices para que no me sienta estúpida por pedirte que le des más tareas a Peter?**

**No, necesito a Peter, tengo planes para él** (dijo Tony sonriente)

**Bfff** (resopló May) **no sabes que peso me quitas de encima.**

**¿Sino es indiscreción? ¿Porque necesitas que mantenga ocupado este fin de semana a Peter? **(Tony había leído todas las discusiones entre May y Peter y sabía porque May andaba algo molesta con Peter, pero tenía que disimular)

**Bueno verás, hemos tenido unos días difíciles por aquí, cosas de adolescentes. Para colmo, yo este fin de semana trabajo sábado y domingo, dobles turno ¿ya sabes?** (Tony asintió)** tengo a una compañera de baja y a otra de vacaciones, en la plantilla vamos justas no, lo siguiente **(volvía a coger carrerilla). **Y Peter ya tiene 15 años para dejarlo con una niñera peo tampoco quería que después de la semana que hemos tenido encima se pasara todo el fin de semana en casa o en casa de Ned jugando a los videojuegos.**

**No te preocupes te aseguro que este fin de semana no se lo pasará con los videojuegos.**

**Sé que te sonará horrible, pero no tengas reparos en encargarles tareas tediosas y monótonas. **

**Jajajaja no sufras me aseguraré personalmente que este fin de semana haya cero diversión** (dijo con una mirada que le puso los pelos de punta a May)

**Bueno, tampoco sea muy duro, es un buen chico. ¿Oh, pero que digo? ¡Peter es fantástico! Tendría que habernos visto, a su tío o a mí, a su edad **(May hablaba de su sobrino como una enamorada).

**Entonces en que quedamos lo torturo o no lo torturo**

**Solo un poquitito** (dijo juntando los deditos) **que aprenda que no todo en esta vida es hacer lo que nos gusta **(pero se lo debió pensar mejor porque sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo) **bueno lo dejo en tus manos, sé que te respeta y que sería incapaz de quejarse de cualquier cosa que le pidas **(Tony no pudo evitar mirarla con cara de incredulidad pero asintió con la cabeza)** Oh mira que hora es, aquí de cháchara, y las del turno de noche que estarán deseando de salir **(se bebió de un trago el zumo , tomó su termo de café y metió una caracola de canela en una bolsita de papel) **Voy a darle un beso a Peter, decirle que estás aquí y salgo pitando. Muchas gracias de nuevo, Tony. Gracias por cuidad de Peter** (May ni le dejó hablar como un cohete fue al cuarto de Peter le subió las persianas, le tiró la manta al suelo, lo despertó, le dio un beso, le dijo que se iba y que Tony estaba a fuera esperando. Peter tardó menos que nada en salir de su cuarto para ver a Tony)

**Tony, te esperaba ayer ¿pasó algo? Algo importante** (decía mientras de reojo controlaba a May, que finalmente dejó el apartamento) **¿Algo relacionado con los vengadores? **(dijo emocionado como un cachorrito)**.**

**No, nada importante, me lie en el garaje y pensé que mejor te daba una tarde de descanso **(mintiéndole a medias).

**Joooo, pues nada de descanso, estoy deseando ir a la torre y entrenar con Nat y con Thor. ¿Puedo ver lo que has estado trabajando?**

**Quizás puedas entrenar algo mañana, con el capi **(a Peter se le iluminó la mirada)

**¿en serio? Crees que querrá un cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo **(A Peter le quedaba poco para ponerse a dar brincos).

**No prometo nada. Por ahora solo puedo asegurarte un cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo.**

**¡Genial! ¿Ya acabaste la nueva armadura con nanotecnología chitauri?**

**No, estoy teniendo problemas con la programación de algunos protocolos de seguridad (**dijo estudiando de reojo la reacción de Peter. Pero Peter no estaba pillando las indirectas)** quizás podrías pedirle a tu amigo Ned que nos echara un cable**

**¿Estas de broma? Tío, Ned va a flipar, se muere de ganas de ir a la torre…** (Peter agarró el teléfono para llamar de inmediato a Ned, sabía que después de contarle lo de ir a la torre Stark, no le importaría que lo hubiera llamado tan pronto un fin de semana)

**Peter** (dijo quitándole el teléfono de las manos y rodando los ojos)** Sé que Ned y tu volvisteis a hackear a Karen **(dijo poniendo su mejor cara de "estás en un lio de pelotas")** ¿Cuántas veces hemos de pasar por esto? ¿Cuántas? Sino puedo confiar en que trates bien mi traje, tendré que pedirte que me lo devuelvas**

**No, no, por favor** (Peter se puso de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó) **no me quites a Karen. No queríamos hackearla** (Peter lo miró como si estuviera de coña).** Bueno, no para hacerle nada malo. Solo quería …**(y Peter se quedó de repente callado)

**Sigue ¿Qué es lo que querías exactamente, Peter? **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando muy duro al chico. Peter bajó la cabeza y susurró algo) **Peter no tengo superoído, tendrás que hablar más alto.**

**Quería poder elegir mis misiones por mi cuenta sin que …**(Y Peter volvió a bajar la voz y a murmurar)

**Peter** (Tony uso un tono de advertencia imposible de ignorar)

**Lo siento, lo siento de verdad** (empezó a llorar)**. No culpe a Ned, él ni quería hacerlo, yo lo convencí. Fue todo culpa mía, no le denuncie.**

**Calma, Peter** (le puso la mano en el hombro y espero que el chico se calmara)** No tengo intención de denunciar a tu amigo, pero si que me gustaría tener unas palabras con él a solas** (Peter lo miró horrorizado).** no, de ese tipo no. Esas las reservo a una arañita.**

**¿Estoy en un buen lio, verdad?** (dijo Peter poniendo ojitos de cachorrito).

**¿Qué fue lo que dije que pasaría si volvías a ignorar mis normas si volvías a hackear mi traje o si volvías a ir a mis espaldas?**

**Por favor, Tony, no. Lo que sea menos eso. Haré recados para ti, haré las tareas más ingratas que se te ocurran, lo que sea menos eso **(suplicaba desesperado).

**Lo discutiremos en casa **(refiriéndose a su apartamento en la torre Stark)

**Pero allí están todos. **

**¿En serio crees que no he equipado mi apartamento para que nadie pueda oírlo que digo o hago allí? **

**Pero igualmente sabrán que me ha castigado. Lo sabrán y se burlarán y ya no me verán como uno más.**

**¡Eh! Nadie se burlará** (le advirtió muy serio)**. Y tú eres un miembro de los vengadores de pleno derecho. Y no soy yo el único que lo dice.**

**Pietro sí **(dijo enfurruñándose).

**Ni Pietro ni Wanda están** (Peter miró extrañado a Tony)**. Están en una misión con Scott, Clint, Nat y Thor regresan la semana que viene.**

**Ah** (dijo sin saber que más decir. Pero en seguida se encontró teniendo celos de sus compañeros más jóvenes)**. ¿porque ellos si qué pueden ir a misiones y yo no?**

**¿De qué hablas Peter? Tú, también has ido**

**Pero no tantas como ellos, no tan chulas** (Peter protestó de una forma algo infantil. Tony se tuvo que refrenar las ganas de cruzarle la cara de un guantazo. No iban a las misiones por ser más o menos chulas, lo hacían porque la gente les necesitaba. Y que Peter frivolizara así le enojaba mucho. Peter se dio cuenta que a Tony no le había agradado nada ese último comentario, solo un ciego no se habría dado cuenta).** Me refiero a que ellos van a misiones importantes de verdad,**

**¿Crees que el trabajo que hace Spiderman aquí en New York no es importante?** (preguntó con malicia Tony)

**No, digo sí, claro que sí, pero ya te lo he dicho Tony, yo puedo hacer mucho más, como Pietro, como Wanda, como tu…**

**¿Te estás comparando conmigo, chico? Estás comparando la toma de decisiones de un hombre adulto de casi 50 años con las de un mocoso de 15 años, que es incapaz de obedecer una sencilla orden como la de NO MANIPULES EL TRAJE** (Tony se fue calentando a medida que hablaba hasta que acabó por alzarle la voz. Peter tragó saliva había empeorado aún más las cosas, esa bocaza suya sería su perdición)

**No, señor**

**¿seguro? Porque eso es lo que acabas de decir hace un segundo**

**No quería decir eso, quería decir que soy un vengador, pero no voy a las misiones de los vengadores.**

**Has ido ya a unas cuantas, Peter **(dijo Tony intentando recobrar la calma pero el chico lo sacaba de sus casillas a veces).

**Porque me he colado, literalmente o porque eran tareas de apoyo. Nunca en primera línea. **

**¿En Alemania?**

**Te viste con la necesidad** (protestó Peter flojito pero Tony lo escuchó perfectamente)

**¿En Chipre? ¿En Montreal? ¿En Macao?** (Tony empezó a citar algunas misiones que había llevado a Peter)

**Vale, en esas tres si que estuve delante, pero estábamos todos, no he ido como Pietro, solo él Clint o el capi.**

**Jajajaja** (Tony empezó a reírse)** ¿Qué te contó exactamente Pietro de esas misiones?**

**Pues no sé, una vez me contó que acabaron con una base de hydra que**

**Jajajaja** (Tony se tuvo que sentar porque se iba a partir de la risa)

**¡Que! **(Peter estaba indignado, Tony se estaba riendo de ti)

**Perdona, chaval, no me rio de ti, bueno un poco sí** (Peter lo fulminó con la mirada pero Tony seguí riendo) **¿En serio te tragaste esa patraña?. ¿En serio, crees que Clint o Steve se llevarían como único refuerzo en una misión tan peligrosa al cabraloca de Pietro? Solo es un par de años mayor que tú, pero sino tiene aún edad para votar Jajajaja**

**Sí, eso fue lo que dijo Pietro, y Clint que estaba delante y no dijo lo contrario.**

**Si, claro lo más lógico después del asuntillo aquel con la prensa…Peter, no te das cuenta** (Peter negó con la cabeza)** Steve y Clint se llevaron a Pietro lejos para darle un correctivo. Tal y como voy a hacer yo hoy contigo. Solo que Clint pensó que la torre no era un buen lugar para tratar ese asunto con Pietro. Y las "misiones" con el capi…bueno el capi es un capítulo aparte**

**¿Pero la torre si que es un buen sitio para mí? **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y Tony rodó los ojos)

**Como ya sabes, no tengo problemas en tratarlo aquí y ahora contigo. Pero a diferencia de Clint yo vivo en la torre Stark y yo te abrí las puertas de mi casa para que vinieras y te quedarás siempre que quisieras, no a Spiderman entre misiones, sino a Peter, en mi apartamento privado cuando quisiera (**dijo aún medio divertido pro lo inocente que era Peter de haberse creído esa patraña de Pietro).

**Pero ahora si que están en una misión de verdad ¿no?**

**Una rutinaria, de bajo nivel de peligrosidad, créeme. Y van 4 vengadores adultos con ellos, más 7 equipos completos de Shield** (Peter se quedó algo más tranquilo)** ¿Si tu ego ya está conforme, podemos irnos ya a casa? Tenemos pendiente una larga charla sobre hackear equipos de millones de dólares cuando se te ha prohibido expresamente no hacerlo y por motivos totalmente equivocados y egoísta. Pero si prefieres lo tratamos aquí y después el capi nos lleva en coche a casa, y ya sabes lo despacito que conduce Steve** (Peter lo miró con horror)**.**

**Mejor lo hablamos allí** (dijo sonrojándose de vergüenza, porque recordaba muy bien la última vez que Tony le había dado a escoger entre castigarlo en su casa o en la torre y que tomó la opción equivocada)**.**

**Eso pensaba yo. Haz petate para una semana **(Peter lo miró alucinado)**. Tengo permiso de tu tía, para torturarte con tareas soporíferas e ingratas durante una semana entera **(Peter lo miró horrorizado). **Chico, debes haberla collado bien. May no tiene la pinta de ser del tipo tiquismiquis.**

**Quiere que nos vayamos en la semana de vacaciones de primavera a México **(protestó como un niño de párvulos)**.**

**¡Eso es fantástico!**

**No puedo irme, no puedo dejar New York sin protección una semana entera**

**Creo que los chicos y yo nos apañaremos. **

**Ya, pero YO no quiero ir, la última vez fue super vergonzoso, me apuntó a un montón de actividades e intentaba emparejarme con todas las crías del hotel **(dijo con horror)

**Que retorcida es esa May ¿seguro que no trabaja para Hydra?**

**Tú ríete, pero cuando tienes 13 años ay es humillante, imagínate ahora con 15. Además, yo ya estoy interesado en alguien**

**Ok, entiendo. Veremos qué podemos hacer ¿vale? Hablaré con May. **

**Gracias , Tony, a ti seguro que te escucha (dijo feliz dándole un abrazo).**

**Sí, bueno **(Tony le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda par hacerle saber que el abrazo se estaba haciendo ya muy largo)** he dicho que hablaré, no empieces a celebrarlo aún. ¿así que hay una niñita que te gusta, eh? ¿la conozco? ¿sus padres a que se dedican?**

**¡Oh no, por dios, no! Con May ya tengo suficiente, tú también no** (dijo horrorizado Peter y Tony empezó de nuevo a reírse del muchacho),

**Jajaja ok, ok, dejaremos eso a May, seguro que se le da mejor que a mí. Ve a prepara tus cosas, y no hace falta que metas ningún juego, no va a haber juegos esta semana para ti.**

**Sí, seño**r (dijo poniendo morros y caminado enfadado a su habitación para hacer la mochila e irse a pasar la semana con Tony)** ¿Está Pepper? (gritó des de su habitación)**

**Regresa el lunes **(gritó también Tony y justo después rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer).

**Vaya mierda** (se dijo Peter par si mismo mientras metía echar un guiñapo unas camisetas)**.**

**Lo siento chico, Pepper no estará para salvarte el trasero. Aunque no creo que cuando se lo cuente vaya a estar muy contenta contigo. También le diste tu palabra a ella ¿recuerdas? **(Peter pagó su frustración con los calcetines).

**Podrías no contárselo** (dijo flojo con cara de asco)

**No hay secretos entre mi esposa y yo** (dijo en el quicio de la puerta enseñándole el anillo. Peter dio un brinco de sorpresa. No se había percatado que Tony estaba allí)**. **

**¡Tony! **

**Si has acabado de linchar tu ropa, recoge un poco esto y la cocina, y nos vamos.**

**¿la cocina?** (no era sorpresa sino indignación lo que había en las palabras de Peter)

**Sí, sería un bonito detalle con tu tía. Creo que has estado un poco insufrible esta semana.**

**Ella también.**

**Peter** (Tony alzó una ceja par acto seguido cruzarse de brazos mientras lo miraba de forma amenazadora).

**Vale, ya recojo, pero es superinjusto **(Tony resopló, pero no dijo nada más solo se quedó ahí de pies asegurándose que el chico hacía lo que le había mandado. Era un bonito gesto con May y también servía para ganar algo de tiempo, porque había quedado con el capi que le daría dos horas, antes de pasar a por ellos).


	11. Chapter 11

_Peter aún estaba fregando algunos cacharros en la cocina cuando Steve llamó al interfono. Tony miró su reloj y miró al chico. Pulsó en la pantalla de su reloj y en un minuto delante de la ventana del apartamento había uno de sus robots. Abrió la ventana para que entrara. Y le dio al orden de limpiar el resto del apartamento. Tomó el petate de Peter y agarrándolo amistosamente por la nuca lo sacó de aquel apartamento. Peter estaba contento de no tener que acabar con la limpieza de toda la cocina, pero a la vez sabía que su fin estaba cerca. Además, el hecho de que Steve les llevara hasta la torre Stark, lo hacía sentirse incómodo. ¿Cuánto sabría el capi? ¿Qué opinaría? Se hacía una idea bastante aproximada pero realmente solo eran elucubraciones. _

_El camino a la torre Stark, se podría decir que hasta fue ameno. Steve logró sacar un tema de conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con trajes, bebidas energéticas o obediencia y respeto. Quizás hubieran pasado muchos años, pero el baseball seguía siendo un tema de conversación perfecto entre personas de cualquier condición o edad. A Peter le encantó hablar de esa forma con el Capi, lo admiraba mucho, pero también le intimidaba mucho. Además, sabía que el capi era un tipo serio y que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Lo admiraba sí, pero no era como Tony, Tony era genial. Menos en momentos como ese, en que quería rustirle el trasero. _

_Finalmente llegaron. Steve sabía que Tony y Peter querían intimidad así que tras a aparcar el coche se fue al gimnasio que Tony había construido en la misma Torre Stark para los Vengadores. Lo de la torre Stark era algo provisional, mientras el cuartel definitivo de los vengadores se acababa de construir. Los vengadores tenían en la planta 17 un gimnasio, un laboratorio, un gran comedor con cocina, una sala de entretenimiento, un quirófano, una sala de reuniones y otra de comunicaciones, y también contaba con algunas estancias de uso privado para aquellos vengadores que no tuvieran donde dormir cuando se quedaban en New York. Como era el caso de Bruce que ya era un residente permanente en la planta 17. _

_En la planta 24 estaba el apartamento de Tony. Respecto a Peter, él solo se quedó a dormir dos veces en la planta 17, y muy al principio, pronto pasó a tener su propia habitación en la 24. Pepper no contemplaba que un niño estuviera solo, además le prometió a May que mientras estuviera con ellos, ella lo cuidaría bien. Y no podía hacerlo si Peter estaba 7 plantas más abajo con un montón de superhéroes que solo piensan en batallar. _

_A Tony la idea de que Peter tuviera una habitación en su apartamento, no le importó lo más mínimo, el chico le caía bien y no era un bebé que importunarlos por las noches con llantos o caprichos. Y a Peter por supuesto le encantó la idea, eso le hacía sentir especial, más cercano a Tony, que ninguno del resto del equipo._

\- **Ves dejando tus cosas en tu habitación** (dijo Tony cuando el ascensor privado de Tony llegó a la planta 24). **Tengo que hacer una llamada y en seguido estoy por ti** (Peter pensó que por el no se tomara ninguna prisa. Pero se fue hacia el que era su cuarto cuando estaba allí). **Ah, Peter y nada de tele y cuando digo nada de tele, me refiero a…**

\- **Ya, ya, ya** (le interrumpió con disgusto porque a veces Tony y Pepper lo trataban como si fuera un crio idiota)** estoy castigado, sé como va **(dijo rodando los ojos)

\- **A este paso te harás un experto ¿no? **(dijo con sarcasmo, pero sin reírse. Peter decidió que mejor cerraba la boca y hacía lo que le acababa de pedir. Tony esperó a oír la puerta de la habitación de Peter y se fue hacia su propio dormitorio) **Friday monitoriza a Peter, asegúrate que no hay tele, teléfono, móvil, juegos, tabletas, portátiles o música. Inhabilita la wifi para los dispositivos del chaval** (Friday obedeció y dejó a Peter en el siglo XIX). **Friday, comunícame con Peps**

\- **Hola cielo ¿ha sido muy duro Steve contigo? Espero que si** (dijo Pepaper en cuanto vio la cara de su marido en pantalla)

\- **Sí, ya sabes, insufriblemente correcto e inaguantablemente razonable** (Tony rodó los ojos)**. **

\- **Estaba preocupada** (dijo poniendo cara de tristeza)** ¿en serio has vuelto a perder el mundo de vista? Creí que eso había quedado atrás.**

\- **Lo siento, cielo, sé que te prometí que me cuidaría.**

\- **Lo hiciste** (dijo muy seria)**. Cuando regrese el lunes, hablaré con Banner, de verdad, se supone que es tu amigo.**

\- **No metas a Banner en esto, sabes que el problema lo tengo yo. Y para que veas que estoy muy concienciado, ahora mismo Friday está concertando una vista con al Dra, Harrison ¿verdad Friday?**

\- **Cita concertada para el jueves a las 16:30** (dijo Friday)

\- **Lo ves, cielo **(dijo con su mejor sonrisa. Pepper resopló y cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez antes de volver a abrir los ojos)**. De verdad, lo siento. Fue una chiquillada.**

\- **Lo fue, Anthony. **(dijo aún más seria) **hablando de chiquilladas** (intentando cambiar de tema ya que no quería hablarlo por videollamada) **¿Está Peter ahí?**

\- **Sí **(le respondió Tony con una sonrisa cálida).

\- **Cuando regresé hablaremos los tres **(dijo ya no tan solemne)

\- **Sí, señora **(dijo haciendo el saludo militar)

\- **No, Tony, no te equivoques, estoy aún molesta contigo. Hablamos luego, tengo trabajo aún y quiero acabarlo y regresar a casa**

\- **Te quiero **(dijo Tony haciendo el gesto infantil del corazón con los dedos)

\- **Yo también te quiero **(le dijo Pepper obligándose a alegrar la cara y acabó la videollamada. Pepper odiaba estar enfadada con Tony, pero tampoco podía hacer como si no importara. Tony dio un profundo suspiro, odiaba hacerle eso a Pepper, sabía que la había dejado preocupada, y encima había sido por una estupidez. Se quedó mirando su alianza de casado por unos segundos. No hay diamantes suficientemente grandes pensó para compensar a Pepper por todo lo que pasaba por culpa de él. Menos más que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era más duro que los diamantes).

_Tony se pudo algo más cómodo , unos pantalones de gimnasio y una camiseta de algún grupo de música que seguramente ya estaría disuelto. Se estiró unos segundos en la cama y se tapó los ojos con la mano. ¿Era antes la vida más sencilla? Posiblemente, pero no era mejor. Y con ese pensamiento se levantó y se fue hacia la habitación de Peter._

_Desde que llegaron a la planta 24 Peter solo hacía que pensar, en si esta vez Tony le volvería a hacer tomar aquella pastilla o cabía la posibilidad que usará el guante de ironman. Aunque ambas posibilidades le aseguraban un doloroso final. Peter cruzaba los dedos que Tony no le desposeyera de sus poderes. Pero el hecho de que se fuera a quedar toda la semana con Pepper y con Tony no era buen presagio. _

_Peter se maldijo por pensar que podría volver a hackear a Karen y que Tony no se percataría, bueno sabía que acabaría enterándose, solo que esperaba que fuera más tarde, mucho, muchísimo más tarde. A penas había podido disfrutar del traje sin las limitaciones de siempre o el monitoreo constante. Había hecho alguna que otra patrulla un poco más seria de lo que le estaba permitido, pero como había salido bien, no había llegado a oídos de Tony. Y eso le hizo pensar que quizás si, que quizás esta vez durara lo suficiente para demostrarle que estaba preparado para que confiara plenamente en él._

_Pero en vez de eso Tony se había enterado en seguida y ahora estaba cabreado con él por hackear el traje que Tony le había diseñado personalmente para él. Y lo peor por hacerlo por segunda vez. Y eso que la primera ya le dejó muy claro que no estuvo bien hackear el traje y que ni se le ocurriera volverlo hacer. Peter seguía preguntándose sino no llegaría el momento en que por una gilipollez como esa, Tony no se cansara de él y le diera la patada. Y eso le creaba más ansiedad que enfrontarse con un ejercicito de alienígenas provistos de armas super destructivas. Cuando la ansiedad y la angustia eran tan fuertes que le costaba hasta respirar, Peter repetía par si mismo como si fuera in mantra "ahora somos familia" "puedes llamarme tito Stark" "tu formas parte de mi familia y yo formo parte de tu familia". Aquello solía calmarlo y sacarlo de ese estado de desazón tan horrible. Pero ahí, sentado en la cama esperando lo que sabía que estaba a punto de suceder, a la angustia del posible abandono, se le sumaba el miedo al castigo. Y era lógico, era un castigo, se supone que son cosas terribles que nadie en su sano juicio desea._

_En cuanto Tony entró en la habitación, a Peter le quedaron muy claro dos cosas:_


	12. Chapter 12

_Tony entró con su mejor cara de decepción. Y no era todo mérito de Peter también estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, acaba de hablar con Pepper y se sentía un mierda. Y para colmo ahora tenía que lidiar con Peter. Castigar a Peter era algo que le revolvía el estómago. Castigarlo por ser un cabezota que no aprende de sus errores ni cuando ya le han castigado por ello…generalmente so le haría la tarea más fácil, pero es que no podía evitar verse reflejado en él. Pero como dijo el capi, él ya no era ningún niño que con un tirón de orejas y una buena bronca se olvidara todo. El tenía casi 50 años ya, casi medio siglo, y aunque ya no era tan egoísta como lo había sido en el pasado, sentía que sus problemas no estaban tan olvidados y enterrados como quería pensar. _

_Se quedó mirando a Peter un rato antes de decir anda. Se le pasó por al cabeza dejar sin castigo al chaval, se sentía algo hipócrita. Pero él era el adulto, él no podía dejar que el chaval saliera de aquella pensando que podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana sin sufrir consecuencias algunas. Hipócrita, si pero no iba a ser negligente también. Le prometió que sería algo más que un patrocinador o un mecenas, iba a ser su familia. y por la familia hacemos todo tipo de sacrificios y concesiones. Ya había fallado a alguien que quería mucho esa semana y no podía darse el lujo de fallarle a alguien más, y mucho menos a un mocoso que aún estaba aprendiendo a caminar en este mundo lleno de peligros, decepciones, frustraciones amarguras,…Tony apartó toso esos pensamientos negativos de él. Lo castigaría, aunque se sintiera un miserable y después tendrían toda la semana para estar junto y hablar y reírse de las estupideces de siempre y chinchar a Bruce o a Pepper. _

_Cuando Tony al fin entró en la habitación, Peter rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la mano del hombre. Puño cerrado, pastilla, mano abierta guante, pensó, pero Tony tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Genial. La incertidumbre se iba a largar, seguramente le daría la gran charla y después le anunciaría la condena. Peter puso una mueca de fastidio pero se le es fumó cuando alzó al cara y vio la cara de decepción de Tony. No era de enfado, ni de molestia, era pura y genuina decepción. Peter si sintió un mierda pro hacer sentir así a Tony. Era un maldito idiota y un ingrato. Merecía que Tony lo echara de allí y no quisiera saber más de él. Peter no quería darle lastima así que intentó aguantar las lágrimas, cuando empezara la zurra podría llorar todo lo que quisiera y sin tener que dar explicaciones. Tony seguramente pensaría que era por el dolor de trasero no por el dolor de haberle fallado. Peter sabía que estaba haciendo mal cuando decidió pedirle a Ned que volviera a hackear el traje. Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que si Tony se enterara se iba a cabrear y sabía que Tony se enteraría tarde o temprano. Y aun así, lo hizo. Se sentía un fraude que tipo de héroe hace algo que sabe que esta mal. Se supone que es de los buenos, de los que ayudan, de los que se aseguran de que la gente hace lo que está bien. Maldita sea, era un fraude y lo peor era que seguramente Tony a esas alturas ya se habría dado cuenta. Seguramente no le había dado la patada, porque él mismo lo metió en los vengadores y no quería reconocer frente a los demás que se había equivocado con él. _

\- **Parecemos dos idiotas aquí en silencio, mirándonos con cara de funeral **(dijo finalmente Tony pero aunque las palabras eran graciosas su tono no lo era) **acabemos con esto ¿vale?** **Ninguno de los dos lo queremos, pero estarás de acuerdo que es suficientemente serio como no dejarlo estar sin más** (dijo llevándose la mano a la boca como cuando buscas una palabra que no sea un insulto pero que deje claro que no estás disfrutando de la compañía)

\- **Tony** (dijo mordiéndose la boca porque le estaba costando un mundo no echarse a llorar)** lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Sé que hice mal, sé que ya hablamos sobre lo de hackear a Karen y lo importante que es para mi seguridad que todos los protocolos estén activos. Lo sé, y lo entiendo, lo juro. Y Sé que has dado la cara por mí y que mis acciones no solo me afectan a mí y que** (Petre estaba atragantándose con sus propias palabras)

\- **Eeeeey chico, alto, respira que te vas a hogar **(dijo Tony asombrado por la reacción del chico). **Sí, la has cagado ¡Tienes 15 años, me sorprepende que no la cagues más, Dios! Yo a tu edad…dejémoslo con que no estoy cabreado contigo porque no cumplas las expectativas. Dios, Peter, las superas con creces. Nos tienes a todos anonadados. Sin ir más lejos, el mismo capitán America, te defendió ante el mismo Nick Furia en la última reunión. A ti, hijo. A ti. No a Pietro o a Wanda o a Bucky. A ti. Así que dejemos las cosas claras. Estás aquí porque cuando te di ese traje puse unas condiciones, y no las has cumplido y eso tiene unas consecuencias. No estás aquí porque no des la talla** (Peter instintivamente le dio un abrazo a Tony y lloró mientras le dabas las gracias. Tony se sentía algo incomodo con las muestras de afecto, pero sabía que le muchacho necesitaba sentirse querido y perdonado así que no rompió el abrazo ni hizo ningún comentario graciosillo como solía hacer).

\- **Gracias, gracias Tony** (Peter se separó al fin y se secó las lagrimas en la manga de su pijama).

\- **Es la verdad, no hay que dar las gracias. Ese traje te lo has ganado a pulso, chaval. Pero eso no significa que puedas hacer con él lo que te venga en gana. Ya te lo expliqué cuando te lo dí y lo repetí otra vez cuando hackeaste** (dijo Tony agarrando por los hombros a Peter mirándolo fijamente a la cara Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony no estaba decepcionado con él, aunque al entrar en la habitación eso fue lo que pensó. Pero no lo estaba, estaba orgulloso, no por hackear a Karen pero si en líneas generales. Y eso le quitó un gran peso de encima. Fue cuando se relajó un poco que se percató de la pulsera que llevaba Tony. No la llevaba antes, y si la reconocía bien, era una de esas que usaba para activar alguna de sus armaduras. A Tony no se le escapó la mirada nerviosa de Peter a su muñeca y dio una especie de carcajada muda). **Supongo que no tiene sentido demorarlo más.**

\- **¿Podríamos dejarlo, esta vez, con una amonestación verbal? **(dijo Peter que ahora que no se sentía angustiado incluso se atrevía a bromear con Tony. Tony alzó una ceja y lo miró con estupefacción. Pero por dentro se reía, porque esa hubiera sido su misma respuesta de verse en los zapatos de Peter)** Me lo temía** (dijo Peter al ver que Tony alzaba la ceja y se cruzaba de brazos en su actitud de "¿no estarás intentando tomarme el pelo, mocoso?" que por lo general era solo eso ,actitud, pero Peter no tenía que ser un genio para saber que en esa ocasión iba a ser algo más que postureo)

\- **Guante** (dijo y de repente la pulsera se transformó en uno de las manos de la armadura de ironman. Peter instintivamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre Tony y él). **Como ya te dije: las cagadas referentes a "Spidee" las tratará ironman y las de Peter las tratará Tony** (Tony sabía que el chico se preguntaría si usuaria de nuevo la pastilla inhibidora. Pero Tony no le hacía mucha gracia usarla. Y lo evitaría en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos). **"Hackeaste MI traje respondes ante MI guante". **(Y con el mismo guante le hizo la señal con el dedo índice que se acercará, Peter lo miró con horror y negó con a cabeza) **¿En serio? ¿Tenemos 5 años, o qué? No pienso correr tras de ti, para castigarte** (dijo indignado Tony. A Peter se le pasó por la cabeza salir corriendo, si ironman no iba a seguirle, de tontos era quedarse para que le zurrara. Pero se quedó inmóvil).

\- **Pero es que…**(empezó Peter a protestar) **Tony de verdad que lo siento, te lo juro, y te juro que no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, lo juro de verdad**

\- **¿entonces la otra vez me lo juraste de mentira? porque sonabas igual de convincente que ahora. **(Tony lo miró como si el niño se hubiera vuelto loco) **Peter, te voy a dar una zurra así que deja de marear la perdiz. Hiciste algo que expresamente te prohibí, algo que sabias perfectamente que estaba mal y porque estaba mal (**Tony empezó a sermonearlo muy seriamente).** Sabias muy bien que pasaría si volvía a pillarte hackeando el traje. Y aún así seguiste adelante. Pues esto es lo que hay. Así que, chico** (ahí estaba el tan temido y odiado "chico") **ya estás moviendo tu culo hasta aquí** (dijo en un tono de enfado de nuevo y señaló justo donde estaba él).

\- **No habría otra forma de…**

\- **¡Peter!** (rugió Tony y lo fulminó con la mirada. Las ganas de discutir de Peter se evaporaron al segundo. Tony podía dar mucho miedo, y nadie se lo creería jamás. No ironman sino Tony Stark, el divertido multimillonario bocazas y viva la vida de las revistas. Pero no había nada de divertido en el Toni que estaba delante de él en esos precisos momentos)** no es el mejor momento para testar mi paciencia **(dijo y volvió a señalar con su dedo a Peter para que se acercará hasta donde estaba él. Peter sabía que aquella había sido la última advertencia. De ignorarla las cosas entre ambos se iban a poner aún más feas de lo que estaban. Así que tras respirar hondo para llenarse de valor empezó a caminar hacía Tony, solo eran 4 pasos, pero maldita sea, que seguridad le habían dado esos 4 pasos. En cuanto Peter estuvo frente a frente de Tony. Tony lo garró del brazo y tiró de él hasta el escritorio, puso su mano izquierda sobre la espalda para sujetarlo y alzó la mano del guante para asestarle la primera nalgada) **PLASS**

\- **AAAAAAAH (**Peter intentó levantarse, aquella había sido realmente dolorosa, ¿no iban a ser igual de duras todas, verdad? Peter se preguntó asustado, aún estaba preguntándoselo cuando la segunda nalgada se sintió tan o más viva que la primera)

\- **Plasss **

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah nooooooo**

\- **Ahí quietecito, esto acaba justo de empezar. Y esta vez chico, me aseguraré que te queda clarito que les pasa a las arañitas que tocan lo que no deben **(a Peter le fastidió ese tono infantil que acababa de utilizar Tony y estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda cuando 3 seguidas cayeron, haciendo que lo único que saliera de su boca fueran puros quejidos) **PLASS** **PLASS PLASS**

\- **AAAAAAAAU NO Tony nooo demasiado duro, me matarás** (se quejó Peter , Tony rodó los ojos, el chico podía soportar que un escuadrón lo acorralara y casi lo masacrara sin apenas emitir un gruñidito, pero ahí estaba tras 5 nalgadas suplicando clemencia)

\- **Oh te aseguro que de estás sales, chico** (dijo y dejó caer 5 más)** plass plass plass plass plass. Aunque no vas a ir muy lejos, esta es la segunda vez que te castigo por lo mismo así que vamos a hacer que sea memorable PLASS **

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHH**

\- **SI vuelves a tocar uno de mis inventos sin mi permiso te daré una zurra como esta cada noche durante una semana y si aún así repites yo también lo repetiré, pero por un mes plass plass plass**

\- **Aaaaaaaau no no, no, lo siento,Tony, lo siento, lo juro, lo siento, nunca más lo juro bwuaaaaaaaaaaa**

_Tony hizo un trabajo concienzudo con Peter, cuando dio por acabado el castigo, Peter tenía claro dos cosas: una que no iba a dormir boca arriba esa noche y dos que no volvería hackear a Karen nunca más en toda su vida. Cuando el chico dejó de llorar y se dio cuenta al fin que la zurra se había acabado se puso de pie. Y esta vez fue Tony quien el dio un abrazo, fue breve y sin palabras de por medio, pero fue la primera vez que lo abrazaba él, y no al revés. Después se sintió incomodo e intentó soltar alguna bobada como hacía siempre para aligerar el ambiente. Pero Peter sabía que Tony lo había abrazado sin más y se sintió querido, no apreciado, si no querido. Realmente Peter se había convertido en uno más de la familia Stark._

_Tony le dijo que se acostara un rato, que lo avisaría para el almuerzo, no sin antes recordarle que seguía castigado y que nada de teléfono o de ordenadores. Aunque hubiera querido Friday ya se había encargado que no pudiera, pero Tony se sintió con la obligación de recordárselo. Cuando Tony salió del cuarto de Peter sintió que había envejecido 10 años de golpe. Y eso que Peter era un buen chico, ¿cómo sería si tenían alguna vez hijos Pepper y él y salían a su padre? Tony intentó alejar esa idea de la cabeza y se fue a ver que andaban haciendo Bruce y Steve._


	13. Chapter 13

\- **¿Piensas quedarte todo el día durmiendo? ¿Por qué yo me muero de hambre? **(dijo Tony a las 2 de la tarde viendo que el chico seguía durmiendo)

\- **No, no, ya voy, ya voy** (dijo levantándose como un rayo de la cama, demasiado rápido ya había olvidado la zurra y en cuanto plantó su culo en el colchón dio un respingo) **uffffff** (Peter se puso rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta que se había llevado las manos al trasero y se lo había sobado delante de Tony)

\- **Con calma arañita jajajaja, aséate y sal para fuera, me comportaré y te esperaré, no sufras el castigo que tengo pensado para ti para estos días no incluye la inanición** (Tony parecía del mismo humor que siempre. Y eso hizo que Peter se sintiera mejor, no quería estropear su relación con Tony).

_Tony dejó al chico que se aseara y fue hacia la cocina. Debía reconocer que él también estaba muerto de hambre, en los últimos días se había alimentado a base de bebidas energéticas y barritas proteicas. Era un maldito desastre. Pero como lo era reconocía los síntomas en Peter. El chico había empezado a emularlo en eso también. Se podía imaginar que desde que hackeara a Karen sus horas de patrullas habrían aumentado. La última vez a penas había dormido unos 90 minutos al día. Sino fuera por su magnifico metabolismo, Peter habría caído muerto de extenuación hacía ya tiempo. Tony no sabía muy bien si por ser un adolescente o por su metabolismo el chaval comía como una lima, no llegaba a los extremos de Pietro, pero seguía siendo increíble cuanto comía y lo canijo que se seguía viendo. Banner sabía más de los efectos en humanos de la radiación que él, pero Tony no era un idiota, ni siquiera un aficionado, sabía que esa misma radiación que le daba los poderes podía acabar con él sino tenía cuidado. Pero como se lo haces entender aun chico de 15 años, si prácticamente todos se creen inmortales, invulnerables, autosuficientes y más listos que cualquier adulto. Y Peter por muy buen chico y buenos modales que tuviera no era distinto._

_Peter se fue hacia su cuarto de baño, le encantaba decir SU cuarto de baño, en el apartamento de tía May, solo tenían un pequeño cuarto de baño con una ducha minúscula, un retrete y un lavamanos, nada más. Parecía más un baño de un avión que un cuarto de baño de una casa. Pero Peter no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que se quedó por primera vez a dormir a casa de Ned. Ellos vivían en una casa unifamiliar de esas adosadas, que veía de camino a la escuela. Y la familia de Ned tenía no un sino 2 cuartos de baño, y el más pequeño el que compartía Ned con sus hermanos era 3 veces el que tenía May y él. Pero a un chico eso no le importa, lo que le fascinó fue la bañera. El jamás se había bañado en una bañera, y siempre la miró con admiración. Pero ahí estaba él, en un ático de lujo con su propio guardarropa y su propio baño con bañera de hidromasaje, una ducha enorme con todo tipo de chorros y uno de esos espejos que no se empañaban con el vapor. Esa noche fijo que se metía un buen bañito, y aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír._

\- **Buenos días, bella durmiente** (dijo Tony al ver asomar la cabeza de Peter en la cocina)** te estaba esperando, siéntate, me muero de hambre** (le indicó que tomara asiento. Peter puso una mueca de preocupación, pero se le esfumó cuando vio que Tony había colocado un cojín en la silla. Peter se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada y se sentó a comer. La mesa ya estaba puesta y empezó a devorar su comida, Tony hizo exactamente lo mismo, parecía mentira el hambre que realmente tenía).

\- **¿Señor Stark?** (dijo al cabo de un buen rato Peter)

\- **Tito Tony **(le corrigió Tony)**, Peter, ya hemos hablado de eso**

\- **No te voy a llamar así **(rodó los ojos y negó como si Tony estuviera enajenado).

\- **No hay nadie** (dijo mirando a su alrededor)

\- **Aun así, suena ridículo.**

\- **¿Tío Tony? **(probó de nuevo, pero esta vez arqueando una ceja)

\- **Sé que lo grabarás y después me avergonzarás delante de los otros o de Pepper **(Peter lo miró con suspicacia, Tony no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su cara).

\- **Tía P, sé que le chiflará que la llames así jajajaja** (dijo burlonamente y Peter no pudo evitar reírse de la bufonada de Tony)

\- **¿Podemos dejarlo en Tony, por favor?**

\- **Me rompes el corazón** (dijo Tony llevándose la mano al pecho).

\- **Antes has dicho** (dijo Peter ignorando las payasadas de Tony) **que el castigo que tenías pensado para mí para estos días no incluía la inanición.**

\- **Como ves no la incluye ¿O te quedaste con hambre?** (dijo entre asombrado y preocupado) **porque hay más comida en….**

\- **No, no , está bien **(Peter lo interrumpió)**, no es eso…es que generalmente bueno, es que cuando** (Peter se sonrojó de nuevo y se quedó en silencio. Tony se lo quedó mirando intentando adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza del chaval)** ¿Cuál será mi castigo? Pensé que con, ya sabes, bueno que ese era mi castigo.**

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah jajajaja ya veo pensaste que te librarías con una zurra y ya está ¿no? Jajajaja **(y de repente se puso serio)** pues no. Mira Peter, sé que eres un buen chico, pero hasta los buenos chicos meten la pata, y bueno hay consecuencias y ese rollo, que seguro que tu tía ya te habrá explicado mejor que lo pudiera hacer yo. **

\- **Sí, pero bueno es que…**(se llevó la mano al tarsero como para indicarle que eso aún dolía).

\- **Ambos sabemos que para mañana eso** (refiriéndose al tarsero de Peter) será un mero recuerdo (Peter lo miró con mala cara). **No me mires así, chico** (Peter bajó la mirada, odiaba cuando le llamaba chico, porque Tony solo le llamaba así cuando estaba realmente molesto). **Es verdad y los DOS lo sabemos. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, muy mal** (enfatizó).** Y no Peter, una zurra que en unas horas será solo un mal recuerdo, no es suficiente, no esta vez. Esta semana no va a ser unas vacaciones para ti. Va a haber muchas tareas aburridas, mucho entreno agotador y muchas charlas que estoy 100x100 seguro que no vas a querer tener. Tu culo está a salvo si, pero te aseguro que estos 7 días vas a recordarlos por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo** (Peter tragó saliva, no sabía que tenía en mente Tony pero le ponía los pelos de punta).** Ahhhh y por si te habías hecho algún tipo de ilusiones, nada de Spiderman en lo que queda de mes.**

\- **¡QUE! **(se levantó de la mesa de golpe haciendo que los platos y la taza se tambalearan, pero no se llegara a caer nada) **¡ESO SON CASI 3 SEMANAS!**

\- **Cuidado, chaval **(Tony miró la mesa y después miró muy serio a Peter).

\- **Pero es que es totalmente desproporcionado.**

\- **Discrepo. **(dijo calmado y en un tono de condescendencia)** Y como aquí soy yo el adulto al cargo y tú eres el mocoso que la ha cagado no 1 sino 2 veces, yo decido si el castigo está a o no a la altura del delito. Y créeme estoy siendo indulgente ¿quieres que lo consultemos con Pepper o con Steve o con Clint o con Fury o con….?**

\- **Vale, vale, lo he pillado** (dijo furioso Peter)** y puedo entender que esta semana aquí vaya a ser un muermo** (Tony respiró hondo)**. Pero lo de 3 semanas sin patrullar eso, eso es demasiado **(dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos. Tony se levantó de la silla y Peter pensó que iba a zurrarlo allí mismo y dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró con terror. Tony sonrió, pero no hizo nada)

\- **Si has acabado de comer, recoge esto y lava los cacharros **(indicándole los cacharros del fregadero)

\- **¡NO! NO HEMOS ACABADO DE HABLAR, TONY.**

\- **Por supuesto que no, ya te he dicho que esta semana vamos a tener muchas charlas, Peter. Pero por tu propio bien, más vale, que te pares y te calmes, y limpiar la cocina seguro que te ayuda a enfriarte. **

\- **No me trates como si fuera un maldito**

\- **¿Niño? **(le interrumpió Tony, acabando su frase) **¿ibas a decir niño? Porque ahora mismo es como te estás comportando, como un maldito niño en plena pataleta. El nene ha sido malo y papi le ha quitado sus juguetes y ahora el nene se tira al suelo y chilla y patalea** (dijo Tony enfadado)**. Si tan mayor te crees, empieza a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos**

\- **¡Y lo hago, joder! Pero esto es desproporcionado. Ya me zurraste** (esta vez no se sonrojó al decirlo, estaba demasiado enfadado par pensar en la vergüenza)** y esta semana voy a estar castigado. Lo de 3 semanas sin patrullar está totalmente fuera de lugar.**

\- **MIRA, MOCOSO, YO DECIDO TU CASTIGO NO TÚ. FUNCIONA ASÍ, FUNCIONA ASÍ AQUÍ EN NEW YORK Y EN PEKÍN. Los adultos decidimos el castigo, no los niños. Hackeaste el traje, te zurré. Pero eso no fue suficiente porque mira tú, lo volviste a hacer, así que hice corto en el primer castigo, no pasa anda, se reajusta, te zurro y te castigo una semana aquí de trabajos forzados y 3 semanas sin patrullar. No cometeré el mismo error 2 veces. TÚ DE ESTAS SALES ESCALDADO COMO ME LLAMO TONY STARK. No te das cuenta que si hackeas a Karen para que yo no sepa que haces, tampoco podré saber si estás en peligro y necesitas que te echemos un cable. ¿Qué pasa, Si te hieren tan mal que no puedes ni activar la baliza de auxilio? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo llegar a tiempo porque no tengo ni idea de donde estabas? ¿QUÉ PASA SI TENGO QUE PRESENTARME EN LA PUERTA DE TU TÍA PARA DECIRLE QUE SU SOBRINO ESTA MUERTO PORQUE YO LE DI UN TRAJE, Y LE DI UN PUESTO EN LOS VENGADORES, PERO ME DESENTENDÍ DE ÉL? todos necesitamos ayuda incluso nosotros, mi traje también tiene protocolos de seguimiento, por si me pasara algo Happy o Pepper pudieran enviar ayuda a rescatarme. ¡Y TENGO CASI 50 AÑOS! NO SOMOS OFICINISTAS, PETER. LO QUE HACEMOS ES MUY PELIGROSO, MUCHA COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL **(Tony se dio cuenta que estaba chillando e intentó controlarse).** Me da igual que lo encuentres injusto o excesivo. No habrá más Spiderman hasta final de mes y punto **(genial, acababa de sonar como su padre. Y eso lo hizo enfadarse más, así que por el bien del muchacho salió de la cocina, dejando a Peter con sus quejas).

_Peter estaba furioso con Tony. Él había reconocido que se había equivocado, se había disculpado, le había prometido que nunca más volvería a hacerlo, había aceptado la zurra, incluso había tragado con lo de pasarse esa semana haciendo tareas fastidiosas para él. Pero Tony estaba siendo injusto. Se estaba pasando 3 pueblos. No era solo que lo estuviera tratando como a un niño, sino que encima se estaba extralimitando._

_Quería demostrarle a Tony y a todos que no era un crio con un berrinche, como el mismo Tony había dicho. Pero a la vez tenía unas ganas terribles de destrozar toda la cocina y que fuera el mismo Tony que recogiera el destrozo. Peter se sentó de nuevo en la silla y apartó el puñetero cojín. Aunque sentía lago de molestias, no era un dolor insufrible como par tener que sentarse sobre un cojín. Antes se había sentado porque no estaba seguro del todo si le dolería tanto y porque quería martirizar un poco a Tony. Respiró hondo y se limpió los ojos, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de rabia. Debía pararse y pensar, debía encontrar las palabras que Tony no retorciera en su contra y que le hicieran cambiar de opinión. Debía de convencer a Tony que lo de las 3 semanas sin patrullar no era necesario. _

_Tony por su parte necesitaba calmarse o acabaría arrancándole la cabeza de cuajo a ese chico. Sabía que en ese estado se metía en el garaje iba a perder la noción del tiempo, y no estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse a sus fantasmas en ese momento. Necesitaba ocupar sus pensamientos en algo que no fuera ni trabajo ni Peter. Como si la divina providencia llamara a su puerta, recibió un mensaje de Banner en su teléfono eran los resultados de los análisis de la sabia de Yggdrasil que Thor les había llevado. _

\- **¡PETER! BAJO AL LABORATORIO** (dijo en voz alta para que Peter lo oyera). **Cuando acabes en la cocina, directo a tu cuarto** (aunque no recibió respuesta alguna, sabía que lo habías oído. Pensó que el chico estaba intentando mantener bajo control su temperamento y decidió no presionarlo más. Bajó hasta la planta 17, esos resultados le venían como agua de mayo para apartar sus pensamientos del chico durante un rato).


	14. Chapter 14

\- **Tony **(saludó con la cabeza Steve) tan pronto aquí (sonó un poco a reproche)

\- **Tuve que bajar, estaba a punto de cometer un aracnicidio, además Bruce me mandó los resultados del análisis y**

\- **Ya veo que leíste mi mensaje **(interrumpió Bruce antes que Tony se pusiera a parlotear más con Steve.) **es extraordinario. No había visto algo así, desde…nunca** (Bruce estaba super emocionado)** te das cuenta de lo que tenemos aquí** (Tony empezó a mirar las pantallas y a pasar su mano para ampliar o minimizar pestañas)

\- **Y su comportamiento no es aleatorio, sigue una pauta, estoy trabajando en una serie de ecuaciones para**

\- **Sí, lo veo **(le interrumpió)** ¿Has empezado con Euler-Lagrange y jajaja Yang-Baxteer** (Bruce también se rio)

\- **Intento colarlo siempre que puedo.**

\- **Veo que eres otro fan ¿Bayes está descartado?**

\- **No, pero no logro sacarle el jugo, la he apartado, ahora estoy con Euler (**le dijo excitado Bruce, Steve que estaba allí, sentado en un sofá, leyendo una novela, dejó su lectura y los miró sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. Solo veía a dos niños abriendo sus regalos de Navidad)

\- **Déjame que te eche una mano con** (Tony empezó a hacer cálculos. Steve pensó que tenía suficiente y que su remanso de paz de había acabado. Así que decidió subir al ático para echarle un vistazo a Peter).

_Cuando Steve entró en el apartamento, Peter seguía sentado con las manos en la cabeza pensando en cómo convencer a Tony. Estaba tan centrado que ni oyó el ascensor ni a Steve entrar en la cocina._

\- **¿Todo bien, Peter?** (dijo Steve al ver al chico apenado)

\- **¿Te manda él?** (dijo retorciendo el hocico)

\- ¿**Tony**? (Peter asintió y Steve negó con la cabeza y le sonrió) **No, he subido porque el parloteo de Bruce y de Tony me estaba dando migraña. Y necesitaba un sitio tranquilo donde leer.**

\- **Ahhhh** **pues has dado con el lugar adecuado. Nada de tele, música, juegos…**(dijo poniendo carita de pena)

\- **Jajaja me lo imaginé, por eso mismo subí ¿todo bien? Aparte de lo de nada de tele, música, juegos** (Steve se veía tan amable, Peter no pudo mantener mucho más su faceta de enfadado con el mundo).

\- **Da igual, toma tu libro y lee, yo recojo esto y me vuelvo a mi cuarto, supongo que parte de mi castigo** (dijo levantándose ya apilando los platos para llevarlos al fregadero).

\- **Eeeyy nada de da igual. ¿Qué ha hecho ya Tony? Lo conozco ¿seguro que ha dicho o hecho alguna estupidez? Puede que sea un genio y venga de alta cuna pero a veces es más bruto que un arado** (dijo sonriente y negando con la cabeza)

\- **Sí ¿verdad? **(dijo sintiéndose por fin comprendido).

\- **Jajaja anda deja que te ayude con eso y mientras me cuentas que ha hecho ahora ese payaso** ( Y Steve dejó el libro sobre una silla y se puso a ayudar a Peter a recoger la mesa).

\- **Está siendo superinjusto. Me trata como si fuera un mocoso de 5 años** (Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso. Para él la mayoría de gente se comportaban como críos de 5 años, pero eso mejor se lo callaba)** ¿Te ha dicho lo que hice?**

\- **No** (dijo poniéndose serio) **solo que estaba molesto contigo** (Steve suavizó mucho las cosas)**.**

\- **Bueno, te cuento** (dijo Peter que esperaba que el capi fuera más justo que Tony) **la cagué** (Steve carraspeó al oír un lenguaje tan vulgar) **quiero decir que la fastidié **(corrigió sin importancia Peter) **y Tony se entró. Y bueno me castigó, sigo castigado, me voy a pasar toda la semana aquí haciendo las tareas más molestas que Tony se imagine ¿sabes? **(Steve se daba cuenta que el chico estaba siendo muy poco especifico adrede, pero no dijo nada y dejó que se explicara). **Pero además de eso me ha prohibido patrullar lo que queda de mes. ¡Eso son 3 semanas! ¡3 PUTAS SEMANAS SIN SALIR A PATRULLAR!**

\- **Esa boca** (lo miró serio, si ya le disgustaba ese tipo de lenguaje en los adultos en un chico de la edad de Peter le hacía sangrar los oídos).

\- **Sí perdón (**se sonrojó**). Lo siento. Es que me…**(Peter buscaba una palabra que no ofendieran a los puritanos oídos del capi) **es que me saca de mis casillas. Lo de prohibirme patrullar 3 semanas es totalmente desproporcionado. Está siendo superinjusto. ¿por favor, habla con él? A ti te escuchará**

\- **¿A mí? Precisamente a mí** (y empezó a reírse)

\- **Claro** (Peter pensó que el capitán America se había vuelto loco). **¿Podrías hablar con él, please please please? **(le suplicó)

\- **Ok, pero antes creo que debería saber un poco más, porque chico **(Peter retorció el hocico, seguía sin molarle eso de "chico" aunque Steve lo usara en otro tono) **te has explicado como un libro cerrado.**

\- **Verás** (se puso rojo como un tomate y apartó la mirada y se concentró en aquella sartén que estaba fregando)** hackeé a Karen **

\- **¿Karen?**

\- **Mi traje**

\- **Ahhh si, ya me acuerdo, eso no estuvo nada bien, pero de esos hace ya 4 meses ¿sigues castigado? ¡Maldita sea, Tony! Hablaré con él, disculpa Peter, no pensé que Tony fuera tan severo. ¿quién lo iba a decir de ese viva la vida? Realmente se le está escapando de las manos **(Steve a veces se aprovechaba de su fama de santurrón, esa era una. Se estaba haciendo el tonto con Peter porque quería que el chico se sincerara de verdad con él).

\- No, verás, bueno (Peter tragó saliva). Es que…bueno, puede que, yo volviera a hackear mi traje (dijo casi en un susurro. Pero Peter y Steve estaban hombro con hombro y era imposible no oírlo).

\- **¿Disculpa? ¿He oído bien? ¿Volviste a trastear en el traje? ¿los protocolos de seguridad y rastreo? (Peter bajó la cabeza y asintió) ¿a pesar de que Tony ya te había explicado lo importante que era que no jugaras con esos protocolos? **(Steve estaba asombrado no enfadado, bueno un poco sí, pero el asombro era mayor).

\- **Sí, pero deja que te explique, lo hice porque Tony no me deja demostrar lo que valgo, me trata como si me fuera a romper, ¡A mí! ¡Si soy más fuerte y mi poder de resistencia es mayor que la mayoría de vengadores **(Peter se fue calentando a medida que hablaba).

\- Peter, Tony y tu habéis tenido esa discusión muchas veces ya (todos habían sido testigos de alguna que otra de esas discusiones).**Y siento pero en esto estoy de acuerdo con Tony. Hacemos un trabajo muy peligroso, todo lo que ayude a nuestra propia seguridad y a la de los otros es bienvenido. **

\- **Lo sé, y por eso digo que la fastidié. Pero él ya me castigó**

\- **Una semana de tareas, no me parece un castigo apropiado para la falta que cometiste, Peter. Es más, creo que Tony está siendo muy negligente con…**

\- **¡TAMBIÉN ME ZURRÓ! **(gritó con impotencia y se llevo ambas manos a la boca como si acabara de destapar un secreto inconfesable)

\- **Ya lo supongo **(dijo de forma natural y sin darle importancia alguna)**. Pero Peter esta es la segunda vez que lo haces, mejor dicho es la segunda vez que Tony te pilla. Volvió a confiar en ti y tu has vuelto a demostrarle que se equivocó al hacerlo. Si la primera vez que lo hiciste te hubiera apartado de tus tareas de Spiderman quizás le hubieras tomado más en serio **(Peter estaba mirando a Steve alucinado). **No solo le desobedeciste y fallaste a tu palabra sino que también le fallaste a Tony. Ahora entiendo lo de esta semana** (dijo negando con la cabeza) **debió sentirse de lo más frustrado. Peter, Tony te aprecia, te aprecia más que a ningún otro miembro de los vengadores, y ha puesto su confianza en ti. ¿cómo crees que se siente cuando tu menoscabas esa confianza?**

\- **Yo no hago eso **(protestó)

\- **¿Ah, no? No crees que Tony deba saber lo que hacer y por eso hackeas el traje ¿Hacías algo malo cuando usabas el tarje sin conocimiento de Tony?**

\- **¡Por supuesto que no! Solo ayudaba a la gente **(dijo indignado)

\- **¿y porque había que ocultárselo? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Tony se enfadaría porque tú ayudaras a la gente?** (Steve intentaba entender al chico, no le cuadraba, el chico era tan bueno y listo, no podía ser tan irracional en eso).

\- **No es eso, es que me jode que me monitorice como si fuera un bebé** (replicó furioso).

\- Esa boca (volvió a reñirle).** ¿Te molesta que se preocupe por ti?**

\- **Que se preocupe excesivamente, que me controle, que tenga que pedirle permiso cuando ninguno de vosotros tenis que hacerlo**

\- **Para ahí el carro, cuando tenía tu edad yo había de pedir permiso hasta para hablar. No te digo ay para poner en riesgo mi vida y la vida de los otros**

\- **Yo no he puesto la vida de los otros en riesgo, yo las salvo** (replicó indignado).

\- **Escúchame bien, ¿sabes qué pasaría si te raptarán y se hicieran con ese traje? ¿sabes que podría pasar si ese traje cayera en malas manos?** (Peter se quedó blanco, nunca había pensado en eso). **Tony no piensa en eso, solo piensa en que no soportaría que algo malo te pasara a ti y que él no hubiera podido evitarlo porque no confías ni una milésima parte de lo que él confía en ti. Porque si hablamos de falta de confianza, la única que veo aquí es la tuya, Peter **(Steve lo estaba amonestando, pero no alzaba la voz como hacía Tony). **Pero yo he sido militar, Peter. Y a parte de esta traición, veo el peligro que hay sacando este tipo de trajes, armaduras y armas a las calles. Sé que daño puede hacer en manos equivocadas algo que fue pensado para ayudar a los demás. Lo sé porque lo he visto demasiadas veces ya. ¿en serio me estás diciendo que Tony fue desproporcionado?** (negó con la cabeza) **Si fueras un soldado estaríamos hablando de un consejo de guerra, él solo te ha apartado de las calles durante tres semanas.**

\- **No soy un soldado.**

\- **No, no lo eres, eres un chico de 15 años equipado con un traje de millones de dólares que está equipado con armas que podrían destruir varias ciudades a la vez. Spiderman no es el traje, lo sé. Pero ese traje que tanto te gusta manipular debería ser como nos aseguró Tony para ayudar a Spiderman a salvar vidas no para alimentar su ego como pareces creer.**

\- **No es así **(dijo con las lagrimas a punto de caerle por los ojos)

\- **Peter sé que s querer ayudar a la gente con todas tus fuerzas, lo sé, yo era así de joven (**Steve se sinceró)**. Y sé que es de repente que te den el poder para hacerlo pero que te releguen a lo que tú crees que son funciones por debajo de tus capacidades. Pero no todo es cuestión de tener poder lo más difícil es usar bien ese poder ye so es algo que se aprende poco a poco, con los años. SI fuera un adulto estoy seguro que Tony ya te habría dado la aptada, yo mismo et la hubiera dado, pero solo tienes 15 años, recién empiezas a caminar y es normal que cometas errores, incluso que los repitas, al igual que es normal que las personas que se preocupan por ti que realmente les importas, intenten ayudarte ¿entiendes?**

\- **Sí, señor** (dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano)

\- **Oh, venga muchacho, no llores **(dijo alargándole un trozo de papel de cocina para que se sonara los mocos**) Siento haber sido tan duro, pero necesitabas un buen baño de realidad.**

\- **Lo siento sniff sniff**

\- **Ey no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte **(Peter tuvo que reconocer que se había pasado 3 pueblos con Tony y que no se lo merecía).

\- **Lo sé (**bajó la cabeza)

\- **Peter**

\- **¿si?**

\- **Tres semanas pasan enseguida** (Steve le sonrió cálidamente. Peter respiró hondo y asintió, pero sabía que se le iban a hacer eternas).

\- **Me he portado como un capullo** (Peter se lo dijo para si mismo, pero en voz alta, no se dio cuenta que había verbalizado sus pensamientos hasta que volvió a escuchar el carraspeó inconfundible del capi). **Lo siento.**

\- **Controla esa boquita, Peter, ya te he avisado varias veces desde que subí. Cuando regresen Wanda y Pietro, puedes preguntarles que pasa cuando me canso de avisar que controléis vuestro lenguaje.**

\- **¿Me vas a zurrar? **(dijo flipando al recordar lo que Tony le había dicho sobre las famosas misiones secretas de Pietro)

\- **No, eso por ahora se lo dejo a Tony y a tu tía. Jajajaja **(Peter no rio pero si eso debía hacerle sentir aliviado no lo hizo para nada)** Pero tu sigue con ese vocabulario y de una buena enjabonada no te libre nadie** (realmente ese hombre era de otro siglo). **Deberías bajar y disculparte con Tony.**

\- **Sí, pero me ha dicho que no pudiera ni un pie fuera del ático** (dijo algo cobarde por su parte)

\- **Ooooh no te preocupes** (dijo poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros y dirigiéndolo hacia el ascensor). **Le diré que yo te di permiso.**

\- **¿Puedes hacer eso?**

\- **No, pero confiemos que tu disculpa sea tan buena que Tony me lo perdone jajajaja Mi pellejo está en tus manos, muchacho.**

\- **Señor** (dijo Jarvis)

\- **¿Sí, Jarvis?**

\- **Le comunicó que el joven Peter Parker ha salido del ático. **

\- **¡Maldito mocoso! Voy a matarlo, resucitarlo y después volverlo a matar **(dijo apretando fuerte los puños)

\- **¿Tony?** (Bruce lo miró alucinado).

\- **¡Ese chico tiene unas pelotas! Después de zurrarle, de castigarlo y de discutir con él, aún tiene los santos cojones de desobedecerme deliberadamente y salir del apartamento. Bruce, lo juro ese chico será mi fin.**

\- **Seguro que tiene una buena razón para dejar el ático.**

\- **Sí, ya et digo yo que razón es esa: Demostrarme que se pasa mis órdenes por el forro de los cojones.**

\- **Esa boca** (le amonestó Steve que justo oyó esa última palabra al abrirse las puertas del laboratorio. Tony lo fulminó con la mirada, lo último que necesitaba era al capi con sus gilipolleces de los buenos modales. Pero acto seguido vio que llevaba agarrado por la nuca a Peter) **este jovencito de aquí tenía algo que decirte. Y pensé que mejor bajar ahora antes que se le olvidara, por lo visto a veces se le olvidan ciertas cosas** (Peter se puso rojo como un tomate)**, eyyy Bruice, seguro que no comiste ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?**

\- **Sí, si que lo hice gracias** (dijo inocentemente, enseñándole un cuenco vació de fideos instantáneos).

\- **Pero seguro que te apetece un buen té **(Bruce le sonrió nuevamente y le enseñó una taza aún humeante. Steve respiró hondo y probó una vez más)** porque no estiras un poco las piernas, llevas ahí sentado muchas horas**

\- **No, que va, sentado poco, me paso el día de pie, caminado de ahí, allá…**(Tony se rio al ver los intentos de Steve de sacar de allí a Bruce, pero Bruce seguía en el limbo)

\- **¡Bruce!** (dijo enervado)** que los dejemos solos unos minutos**

\- **¿Por qué?** (preguntó desconcertado Steve negó con la cabeza y agarró a su amigo por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera del laboratorio) **luego te lo cuento, ahora vamos.**

\- **¿Y bien?** (dijo Tony en cuanto la puerta del laboratorio se cerró)** ¿Qué es eso que te urgía tanto decirme? **(pero no le dejó hablar)**Te dije que te quedaras arriba que ya subiría y hablaríamos cuando te calmaras.**

\- **Estoy calmado** (dijo Peter)

\- **Y aquí abajo. Cuando te he dicho claramente que no salieras del apartamento.**

\- **El capitán pensó que sería buena idea bajar ahora antes que me echara atrás**

\- **¿echarte atrás?** (ahora no estaba enfadado sino extrañado)

\- **Quería disculparme** (Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero se sentó sobre la mesa y dejó que el chico hablara). **Me he comportado como un** (se detuvo en busca de una palabra que no fuera capullo)

\- **¿Capullo?** (sugirió Tony, Peter sonrió porque él y Tony estaban en la misma página)

\- **Sí, un total y absoluto capullo **(Peter se sonrojó, pero era la verdad)

\- **Sí, lo has hecho. **

\- **Lo siento, por favor Tony, perdóname** (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos)** sé que no debí hacerlo, sé que estaba mal y sé que no debí discutir contigo después y decirte todas aquellas cosas. Por favor perdóname.**

\- **Eyyyyy chico, ya está, no llores** (dijo alargándole un pañuelo de papel)

\- **No, no está he sido un idiota, y yo he sido el injusto contigo, no al revés. Estaba enfadado por lo del castigo y la he pagado contigo, no debí comportarme así. No sé que hacer para compensarte.**

\- **Se me ocurren dos cosas **(Tony se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con detenimiento)

\- **Lo que sea **(se notaba la desesperación en la voz del chico)

\- **UNA, que mientras dure tu castigo no quiero oír ni una queja salir de tu boca.**

\- **Hecho **(Peter se puso muy solemne)

\- **¿Seguro, Peter? Mira que aún no sabes lo que tengo preparado esta semanita para ti.**

\- **Da igual, lo aceptaré y no me quejaré ¿Cuál es la otra cosa? **(dijo poniéndose ultra serio)

\- **Que me llames "tito Toni"**

\- **Grrrrrr** (gruñó Peter)

\- **Venga, solo una vez, una por mí, para curar mi corazoncito roto**

\- **Subo a mi cuarto, acabo de recordar que estoy muy castigado **(dijo entre dientes y se dio la vuelta para regresar al ático)

\- **Venga Peter, solo una vez**, **hazlo por mí, anda** (Tony intentaba aguantarse la risa pero la cara de Peter era delirante. Cuando al fin Jarvis le informó que Peter estaba de regreso en su cuarto, Tony sonrió. Peter era un muy buen chico, quizás si que llegara a viejo, al fin y al cabo).

Fin


End file.
